Deal with the Hyuuga Clan
by Bad Mr. 7
Summary: Naruto married Hinata but to do so he had to make a deal with Hanabi the new clan head. What is Naruto to do about his wife's sister. Lemons NaruHina. NaruHana. Naru/Hina/Hana
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's the one shot that I said I would post along with my new chapter of **Bang for your Buck **

This is just an idea that has been rolling around my head for awhile so I hope you enjoy the story.

Oneshot

NaruHina and Hanabi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters though its fun to dream.

'_Thoughts/Flashback'_

"…" these little segments are pants because it's a pain in the ass to write (Pant) in the dialogue.

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan**

Naruto Uzumaki, age 24 and current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, woke up in bed to the sight of his beautiful wife Hinata Hyuuga, now Uzumaki. The two had gotten together after the Five Nations had brought down the Akatsuki, with Naruto delivering the final blows to Madara and Sasuke Uchiha.

After the war each of the nations called for a treaty with one another, the bad blood having disappeared during the three years of war, fighting and dying alongside each other.

Naruto smiled to himself as he had a hand in changing the minds of the people from the other four nations. He was now one of the most well-known and well respected ninja in the world. He sighed to himself wishing that Jiraiya had been there the peace established he had wanted.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and turned back to his wife. They had dated for a year before Naruto asked her to marry him. To which she said yes before fainting in his arms.

He lay down behind her placing kisses on her neck. "Hmm, Naruto-kun let me rest a bit more I'm still tired from last night," Naruto had the decency to blush and just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Naruto had found out that because his seal hadn't been completely purifying his youki, as he had grown up there had been some unintended side effects. Those side effects had given him his powerful regeneration, and stamina hell he might have well been a super soldier. Tsunade, that fact still embarrassed, also found that this also gave him a very high libido, coupled with his stamina he was like a dog (or fox) in heat most of the time.

As a result Hinata was taken by him almost every night something the woman was glad for as well as cursing it. Naruto liked it rough and she could never deny him not to mention she liked it that way to, however he always seemed to be left wanting because she couldn't keep up, but then again who could. This sometimes caused her to worry if he was running around with another woman to get what she couldn't give but those thoughts were banished when she remembered who she had married, Naruto was the noblest person she or anyone knew.

So the two just lay their enjoying one another's presence as they held each other, but Naruto had to get things done, he was the Hokage after all. He headed towards the shower while Hinata enjoyed the view his backside. He never really cared for decency never having lived with someone so Hinata had learned to get used to him sometimes walking around the house naked, which wasn't that hard, _"Those tight buns are all mine."_

Naruto came out of the shower to see his wife rising out of bed no surprise as she had to be at the hospital in another hour or so. She had become the chief medical doctor at the hospital along with Sakura who was the chief medical ninja officer. She handled all the med-nin training while Hinata became a skilled doctor due to her Byakugan and led the traditional side of the hospital as not everyone was fit to be a ninja.

Naruto bent down and kissed his wife who responded and kissed back. Soon the two were in a heated make out session, wanting more Naruto moved his lips to her weak spot, her neck. Hinata moaned as her husband licked and nibbled all those spot he knew drove her wild. Before they could go further Naruto looked at the clock. "Shit, sorry honey, have to get to the office," with that Naruto got off of his wife, dressed, kissed her again and left saying he'd grab something to eat on his way there.

Hinata sighed to herself, content and happy with how her life turned out. She got up and started getting ready, while thinking of her loving husband, who would have guessed that she would be married to him. Of course she had dreamed but never thought it would happen, of course their had been some trouble with her sister who had taken the Clan Head position after her father died in the war, she said a seal needed to be place on Hinata to prevent the loss of the Byakugan, but Naruto had taken care of the problem quickly, saying his wife would not be marked in anyway except as his. He had talked to Hanabi in private, though she didn't know what was said it'd worked, and she thought it best not look a gift horse in the mouth.

If only she knew what had gone on in that meeting she would have put a stop to the marriage.

XXXXXXX

Naruto walked through his village waving to all the people who waved back happily at the leader. Naruto looked up to the Hokage Mountain with that same pride he felt when he first saw his face up there, he finally had his dream of being Hokage and being respected and loved by the villagers. He also had someone he loved to share it with. Thinking about Hinata a guilty look crossed his face before he covered it up, couldn't risk running into a friend, god forbid Sakura or Shikamaru. He remembered that day when he made the deal with Hanabi Hyuuga to marry his beloved wife.

(Flashback)

"_Firecracker I think you know why I'm here," Naruto said smiling at Hanabi, who glared indignantly at him. _

"_You will address me a Hyuuga-dono, Uzumaki-dono," Hanabi said coldly wanting to get down to business. Naruto just laughed and took a seat, "Come on Hanabi-chan I'm just teasing, I remember when you used to be a little pouty girl," Hanabi blushed at his words making Naruto laugh. Of course he missed her checking out his body devious thoughts running through her head as she got ready to set her plan into motion._

"Keep laughing Naruto-kun, soon I will have you as well," _Hanabi thought a predatory smile on her face. _

"_Fine, formalities aside Naruto-kun I can't let Hinata marry you without that seal, the Hyuuga blood must stay within the clan," of course that was total bullshit, this was all part of Hanabi's plan. _

"_I don't want to resort to force but I won't let that seal be placed upon my wife," Naruto said his goofy attitude. Hanabi shivered as the Hokage now sat in front of her exuding that familiar aura of strength and power. She smiled as she put her plan into action, "I wish to settle this diplomatically as well, so I propose a deal."_

"_What kind of deal Firecracker?" Naruto asked suspiciously wondering what the eighteen year old sister of his wife wanted. _

"_Hinata will not have the seal placed on her as long as you grant me one favor, and it can be anything that I want, and I want you to swear on your nindo that you will carry it out" Hanabi said flashing him a smile. That smile, it was one he'd seen on a lot of arrogant ninja the smile of a predator and it put him edge. _

"_That sounds okay but the favor can't be anything to place the Hyuuga clan above the others or for any ridiculous power or laws to be made," Naruto said his promises were something that he didn't take lightly and he was about to be the Hokage, second youngest one at 22. Of course when she looked delighted at his term he became a bit nervous, wondering what her actual aim was._

"_That is acceptable do we have a deal?" Hanabi said making a cut on her hand and sticking it out, the traditional way for Hyuuga to finish a deal. Naruto nodded cutting his own and taking Hanabi's hand and shaking it. _

"_Deal"_

_Hanabi then pulled Naruto forward and crushed her lips against his. Naruto was caught off guard but then grabbed Hanabi by the shoulders and pushed her away. "Hanabi-chan what are you doing?"_

_Hanabi smirked, "I am calling in my favor, I want you to submit to me whenever I ask from this day forward, don't worry I won't interfere in your duties to my sister but you will be at my beck and call." She leaned in taking his lips again._

"_We can't do this," Naruto said firmly pushing her away. _

"_You gave me your word Naruto-kun," Hanabi said pushing him on his back, "Are you going to break you word? Is Hinata going to need that seal" _

_Naruto wanted to but if he did Hinata would be given the seal and it would be his fault. "Fine, I'll submit to you from this day forward."_

"_Good, from now on you call me Hanabi-sama in private," Hanabi lifted up his shirt and began to explore his body. She smiled as she felt his hard muscles, she loved having power, and having the most powerful shinobi under her, pleasing her whims, made her shiver in anticipation. _

_Deciding to make sure he knew who was in charge she pulled out a black choker with a leather leash attached to it and placed it on his neck much to his annoyance, "Take off the shirt."_

"_What?" Hanabi pulled on the leash, channeling chakra causing a seal to shock Naruto, "Remember what I said. Now shirt, off."_

"_Yes Hanabi-sama," Naruto pulled off his shirt and Hanabi began to rub her hands over his chest finding his sensitive spots, she smirked when she rubbed her hands against his stomach eliciting a purr from him. "Oh does my little fox like this."_

"_Yes Hanabi-sama," Naruto said trying to ignore what Hanabi's soft hands were doing to him. _

"_How nice but you are supposed to please me," with that Hanabi undid the sash on her kimono and opened revealing the smooth skin and perky breast under it. She pulled him forward, not activating the choker, and brought him close to her chest. "Now lick, my pet."_

"_Yes Hanabi-sama," Naruto leaned forward and began to lick and suck her right breast while his hand played with the other. She gasped and moaned as his tongue licked her nipple and his hand groped and massaged her breast. She let out a small scream as Naruto bit her nipple and tweaked the other, the pain quickly turning to pleasure. _

"_Ahhh…so good my pet…ooh…yes lick me…mmm," Hanabi kept enjoying the attention Naruto was giving her. She could feel the heat between her legs her pussy growing moist. "That's enough," Hanabi said using the leash to pull him away. She kissed him roughly dominating him, getting off on how she controlled him. She tossed him on his back and straddled him. _

_Placing herself on his face, facing his legs, she gave an order "Now eat me," she said as Naruto began to lick her folds. Naruto ran his along her pussy licking and sucking on her puffy aroused lips. Then he moved to her clit getting her to scream by gently sucking on it. Hanabi was moaning and screaming as Naruto kept eating her out. "Yes…more…AH…right there…lick me there," Hanabi's moan kept getting louder as she felt this heat and pressure build._

_She felt so good; the knot in her began to tighten as Naruto kept started to get into it. "Oh god…I'm gonna…cum…gonna cum…ooooh," Hanabi kept panting until she felt her release, "I'M CUMMING!"_

_Hanabi screamed as her orgasm washed over her while Naruto kept lapping at her gently sending delicious little shocks through Hanabi as she came down from her orgasm. "I…think you…deserved a reward, my pet."_

_Hanabi got off of him and dragged his pants off, she smirked as his hard cock stood at attention, "My, what a big cock to think my sister is the only one enjoying this." _

_She placed herself above him and slowly lowered herself she wanted to thourougly enjoy her first time, there'd be time for the rough stuff later. "You s-should be honored t-taking m-my virginity, p-pet," Hanabi winced as she slammed her hip down breaking her barrier in one movement, "AHH!"_

_Naruto look concerned as Hanabi yelped, but the girl stopped as she got used to Naruto's size and girth, soon the pain dulled and she moaned as enjoyed the feeling of being full, _"Shame on you sister trying to keep this man to yourself."

_She slowly began to grind against him enjoying how full she felt. Once she felt comfortable she lifted herself and then brought her hips down and moaned at the pleasure the friction caused her. She began bouncing on top of Naruto screaming as she began to feel herself release building up again. She started going faster and harder panting as Naruto grunted enjoying her tight virgin pussy, "Aah…so good…your so good…it feels so good…give me more…fuck me…" _

_Complying he surged against her hitting that spot that made her scream as the pleasure ripped through her. She enjoyed all of it, the heat of his cock, how he hit the perfect spot every time and made her see stars. Feeling bold she decided to do something her sister told her drove him wild. She licked and sucked on his neck and then bit him hard. This set him off as he began to pound into her all semblance of control gone, the pain and the pleasure mixed until she couldn't tell which she was feeling. And then her release tore through her violently making the stars in her eyes explode as he kept pounding into her. She felt his cock twitch and she knew what was coming. _

"_I'm cumming…Hanabi-chan."_

"_YES…inside…do it inside!"_

_He'd been trying to hold back to retain some form of fealty to Hinata, but it was too much, she was too much. She was all fire and passion her shrieks and moan driving him wild as he slammed into her soft slick heat until it was too much. He howled as he drove deep into her finally letting go, "OOOHH GOOOOD!"_

_Hanabi fell on his chest as he kept cumming enjoying the feeling of his hot seed inside her. After the both came down Hanabi raised herself a satisfied smirk on her face, "Remember you're mine and as long as you give me what I want Hinata-nee-chan will never know," at the mention of his fiancé Naruto realized what he had done the guilt slammed into his gut. He'd felt like scum he betrayed her, the girl he loved, the girl who adored he betrayed her. He honestly considered crawling into a hole until he felt a delicate hand touch his cheek. _

"_Now now my pet, forget about her we still have more time together," Hanabi moved against him he hated how her soft body made him rock hard again. She leaned in close to his ear, "and I'll make we have lots of fun."_

(Flashback End)

XXXXXXX

From that day forward Hanabi and he would meet secretly and he would do as ordered not wanting Hinata to find out the truth. He knew he had to come clean the guilt was eating at him and he couldn't keep lying to his wife, but he didn't want see hate fill those eyes that had only ever looked at him with love and adoration. He went into his office and summoned clones to do his work as he wondered what he would do about the situation with Hanabi.

It was about noon when his secretary knocked to let him know someone was coming in. Naruto told her to let them in and he sighed to himself as Hanabi herself walked in. "Why hello Hokage-sama, how have you been," Hanabi said an innocent smile on her face.

"What do you want Firecracker," Of course he knew but had to wait until the secretary left. As soon as the door closed Hanabi's innocent smiled was replaced with a wicked one. She straddled his lap and placed the collar around his neck.

"Now is that any way to talk to me," Hanabi said channeling chakra into the seal.

Naruto winced at the pain, "I am sorry Hanabi-sama," of course all he wanted to do was slam her against the wall and show her who the submissive one really was. Two years being someone's toy and you wanted revenge.

"Good now today we will be going to your home," Hanabi smiled at Naruto's reaction, "Now don't be so mad, we're going and I'm going to have my wicked little way with you on the bed you and my sister share." To make her point clear she pulled the leash activated the seal causing him greater pain. "Let's go."

"Y-Yes Hanabi-sama," Naruto said as he picked her up and teleported to his home.

XXXXXXX

(Namikaze Home)

They arrived in Naruto's room and Hanabi pushed him on to the bed and climbed him on top of him nibbling on his neck and tearing his close off. "My, what a naughty pet having another woman in your bed, and your wife's sister no less."

Naruto soon lost his clothes and was left in his boxers; she pulled him out of his boxers and began massage and stroke him. Not stopping there she licked his sensitive head making him moan and teased his balls with her tongue. Deciding she'd had her fun she wrapped he mouth around his cocked, Naruto grunted as she took him into her mouth her tongue licking while her throat massaged him.

'_God she's gotten good at this,' _Naruto thought as her head started bob up and down bringing him closer to release. Releasing him from her mouth with a slight pop she started licking his sack while pumping his shaft her soft hands doing wonderful things to him. Naruto could feel himself close to the edge but then Hanabi stopped. "Ah…why did you…stop."

"Aww was my pet close to cumming," She said with an innocent face while stroking him to keep him on the edge. "Do you want to cum? Let out all that tasty cum in my little mouth?"

"Yes…Hanabi-sama." She was driving him insane keeping as his hips moved on their own.

"Then I want you to say that you love me and not Hinata," Hanabi said an evil smile on her face.

However Naruto would never say that, he loved his wife, despite his betrayal, "No Hanabi this has gone on long enough," Naruto got up, shoving Hanabi off and began to pick up his clothes, but was pushed down by Hanabi who grabbed the collar and activated it.

What the two were unaware of was that they had a set of eyes watching them.

XXXXXXX

Hinata hummed to herself as she prepared some lunch for husband she would surprise him by dropping in. As she was getting ready to leave she felt a presence in her room, realizing it was Naruto she headed to see what was wrong. As she reached the top she began to hear grunts and fearing that he might be hurt she hurried. When she reached for the knob she heard Naruto speak, "Why did you…stop."

She crack open the door and saw an image that broke her heart, her husband in there with her sister her hand wrapped around his cock. As the spoke her heartbreak was soon replaced with rage, as she prepared to barge in when Hanabi's voice stopped her.

"Then I want you to say that you love me and not Hinata," Hanabi said an evil smile on her face and Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

"No Hanabi this has gone on long enough," Naruto got up, shoving Hanabi off of him to put his close one, but was pushed down by Hanabi who grabbed the collar and activated it. Hinata saw Naruto wince in pain and the snarl on Hanabi's face.

"You gave your word that you would submit to me, or do you want me to put the seal on Hinata," Hanabi shouted furiously.

"You won't be p-putting the s-seal on her b-but I won't do this a-anymore I-I love H-Hinata," Hinata cried as she realized what had been going on. Her husband had been protecting her from her own sister. She was furious that her sister would do something like this to her husband, even going so far to trap him in one of his promises that she knew he would never break.

While most people would think that Naruto should be punished as well, she did not, Hinata was very devoted to her husband, she would give everything up for him if he asked. While she should have therapy for this no one had ever noticed because it had not caused problems, but back to the action.

XXXXXXX

"Oh Naruto-kun don't make this so hard, I have your body now give me your heart," Hanabi said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and his lips, "I love you, but sister took you before I could so I did all this to have you." Naruto was shocked at hearing why she did all this.

Let it be said the Hyuuga sisters were fucking crazy.

"I-I'm sorry but I love H-Hinata," Naruto said trying to hold back his scream as she increased power to the seal.

"That's okay my love, I'll just have to resort to more drastic measure to make you realize you love me," Hanabi said as she saddled him and took his lips again. Before she could however the door slammed open and Hinata rushed in. Hanabi was so shocked that she was caught off guard when Hinata disabled her with Jyuken strikes.

Hinata then held Naruto to her chest as she glared at her sister, "Hinata-chan?"

She looked at her loved and kissed him, "Naruto-kun you fool, you didn't have to do this."

"Heh, heh, I'm sorry," He said giving her the foxy smile of his. Letting go of him she moved to her sister who was glaring at her with tears in her eyes.

"As for you sister, I won't be so easy on you, how dare you try to take what is mine," Hinata said slapping her.

Hanabi just glared at her, "You don't deserve him, he's mine sister and I will have him." Hanabi stood up facing her sister having unsealed the chakra points that had been blocked.

Both girls seemed ready to fight to the death so Naruto intervened. He got between them wrapped his arms around them brought them close and cupped their breast, "I think you girls are confused you are both mine."

Both girls looked at him, and then he kissed Hinata and placed the collar around Hanabi. Breaking away from Hinata he pulled the leash bringing Hanabi in for a kiss. "Now I think I owe you two years of payback," he said with a feral grin.

He ripped of her kimino making her yelp as he threw her on the bed. "Hinata get naked, and lay on the pillows," Hinata did as she was told always wanting to please Naruto. Naruto lifted Hanabi on to her knees, then forced her head into Hinata's crotch, "Now lick, my pet," Naruto said using her name for him.

Hanabi did as she was told and began to eat her sister out. She blushed in shame at what she was being forced to do, while Naruto began to rub her pussy. She moaned blushing even more at how much this aroused her. "Oh my does Hanabi-chan like licking her sister how shameful," Naruto whispered into her ear arousing her further.

Naruto then got behind her rubbing himself along her pussy, making her moan loudly. The he placed himself at her entrance before thrusting in hard. Hanabi arched her back and moaned as he filled her, only to be pushed back down by Naruto. Hinata was enjoying her sister's tongue as it licked her folds and clit; she placed her hand on her sister's head and pushed her deeper.

"Sister your…gonna make me…come," Hinata said as her sister shoved her tongue into her pussy. Then Hanabi started to lick her clit while pumping her finger into her sister. Hinata kept panting and moaning saying how good it felt telling her sister to go faster. "Oh god…oh god…oh god…" Hinata kept repeating as she began to feel her orgasm approaching.

Naruto was pounding into Hanabi slowly making the moan and push against him to get more pleasure. However every time she did Naruto slapped her ass causing her to yell. He saw the pleasure on his wife's face and could tell she was close. "SISTER I'M CUMMING!"

Hanabi lapped up her sister juices making the heat in her loins burn hotter. This was wrong and shameful but she couldn't help herself she liked to be treated like this, she liked being his toy. Naruto kept trusting into her a slow agonizing pace promising no release for her. Her bum was red from the Naruto's abuse to it. "Please Naruto-sama I want it."

Complying Naruto began to speed up his thrust groping and rubbing her abused her bum. "Yes…Naruto-sama…so good…harder…faster…cum inside me…make me yours," Hanabi said screaming as Naruto picked up his pace. A naughty thought entered his head as he pulled Hanabi to his chest, then he put his arms under his legs and lifted her off the bed, making the girl scream. "Look Hinata, Hanabi is showing her pussy how shameful."

Hanabi tried to cover herself but Hinata moved her arms, "NO sister please don't look at me!"

Hinata began to lick Hanabi's slit and deciding she like the taste dug in. With Naruto pounding into her and Hinata licking her Hanabi felt her brain fry as the delicious shocks rocked her body overloading her body with painful ecstasy. She moan as her walls tightened and she squirted on her sister's face. Naruto laid the trebling girl down little whimpers falling from her mouth as he set his sights on Hinata.

He wasted no time as he laid her on the bed and thrust into her roughly. Hinata moaned as her husband fucked her hard and got louder when he began to lick and suck on her breast. "Harder…faster…love…give me your cum," Hinata said moaning wantonly as Naruto kept thrusting into her. She loved this, loved when treated her like his personal fuck toy, the way he would just take her like an animal making her his irrefutably. She could feel him move faster and knew he was close, she wrapped her arm as around his neck and her legs around his hip and fuck him back. Soon the both reached their peak and her heart sang she felt the lovely heat fill her.

As Hinata was coming down she noticed her husband was not slowing down, "Naruto…let me rest…please…you'll break me…" Naruto's response was to go harder and faster. Hinata screamed as she felt another orgasm coming. "Oh god…cumming…Ah..NARUTO…I'M CUMMING!" Hinata's walls tightened around him and it became to much as he came inside her.

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto shouted he pumped his seed into her. They panted as he slipped out of Hinata and Naruto laid on the bed his cock already becoming hard again.

"Naruto-kun you're going to kill me," Hinata said as she turned to her husband's body and began to give him a hand job. Naruto moaned as his wife's hand pumped his shaft and was joined by another. "Don't worry sister I'll help you with Naruto-sama."

Hanabi would realize with what she was dealing with.

XXXXXXX

"OH GOD NO MORE NARUTO-SAMA… I"M GOING TO BREAK," Hinabi said as Naruto fucked her against the wall she felt her walls tighten making him cum as well.

"HANABIII!" Naruto said as he came inside of her. He held her against the wall as the girl could not support her weight. Naruto gently lifted her to the bed were Hinata was already asleep exhausted from her time with Naruto. Laying her down Naruto placed himself between both women and wrapped his arms around them.

"God it's good to be me."

XXXXXXX

**Well this is the first chapter of the rewrite as you can see not much has changed. The next chapter will be out soon. **

**Read and review if you enjoyed the story and check my profile if you want to se my other stories. Also tell me if my lemons are good I don't have any experience writing them so I want to make sure the at least decent.**

**Bad Mr.7 out**


	2. Honeymoon Night

**As promised the first chapter of my rewrite for this story. As some or all of you don't know this story was only supposed to be a one shot, but everyone seemed to be raring for more that I couldn't help but keep going. But the direction I went in was kind of lousy because the original would be a lot longer so I'm doing this shorter version. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Part 2: Honeymoon Night**

Most people who knew Naruto Uzumaki thought he was a good luck charm, he just seemed to be born with an ungodly amount of the stuff. Most casinos had banned him from their places of business when rumor of his winning streaks spread around. He'd never considered it odd himself, not up until now because when he looked down and saw both Hyuuga princesses in his bed he realized that he was really damn lucky.

He smiled down at them glad this whole business with Hanabi was over; cheating on Hinata was killing him. Then he smiled wider when he remembered how understanding his lovely wife was, a few lecherous chuckles escaped from his mouth as he recalled the other half of that night.

Looking out the window he thought back to his honeymoon night where he had realized the gravity of his situation and new and interesting things about his wife.

XXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he watched the tree branches rustle from the window of his cart. He told Shikamaru repeatedly that he didn't want any ANBU guarding him, he briefly entertained the thought of ripping Shikamaru a new one when he got back but Shikamaru's explanation would be so good he'd just end up agreeing.

"Mmm…" but that didn't matter much, not when he looked down at his new wife nestled against him her head resting on his shoulder, the kimono she'd changed into hugging her in all the right places. The wedding had been a whole giant affair; surprisingly he wanted this large wedding. He was Naruto Uzumaki and marrying the woman he loved, he wanted everyone he knew there to celebrate with him. It was good party to, filled with lots of laughter and dancing and plenty of booze.

Soon they arrived at the resort just as the sun set, checked in and collapsed on the bed, "Man that was exhausting." They kicked off their shoes and cuddled up to each other glad to be able to rest after having to entertain everyone all night. Hinata looked up to him a small smile on face, "What?"

"I'm Mrs. Uzumaki," Hinata giggled as she nuzzled into Naruto's chest, "it's about time."

Naruto laughed as he held her close, "Sorry your husband's kind of dense." She liked the sound of that, her husband, she was all his, "but here we are."

"Yes, here we are," Hinata said softly as she straddled him, "and I know you've been waiting a long time." Naruto blushed as he realized what she was referring to. They never gone all the way when they had been dating because Hinata didn't want to, "but now I'm all yours."

The kiss started out gentle but soon became heated. Her hands found their way under his shirt and rubbed his stomach just the way he liked it, "Hinata." The way he said her name, the way she liked it, deep and husky and full of want. She straddled him and she tugged his shirt off and began to lay little love bites on his neck. He kept his own hands busy by pulling the kimono open releasing her beautiful breasts. He cupped and massaged one and then both, rubbing and pinching her nipples, "Naruto…"

He rolled them over and completely un-wrapped his prize. Naruto held her hands above her head enjoying the way her skin became flushed out of embarrassment, her head turning to the side. He lavished her breasts with attention, nibbling and sucking on one while his hand roughly fondled the other. Hinata's free hand made its way down and palmed his cock, making him shiver as her warm hand began to stroke and tease him, "Fuck Hinata."

Returning the favor his hand began to tease her folds, when she was nice and wet he slipped two fingers massaging her walls while his thumb rubbed her clit. Hinata moaned as she felt herself grow wet her body growing harder as she felt his cock twitch in her hands. Soon he couldn't hold himself back anymore and started grinding his cock against her slick pussy. Then he slowly began to enter her enjoying the way she felt so hot and moist, how she shivered and clung to him tightly with her little whimpers and moans, "So good…please go deeper…"

Naruto lost it when he heard her beg thrusting deep into her, "…Fuck…" She moaned loudly as the pleasure spread from her core to the rest of body. She wrapped her legs around in his waist pulling him deeper wanting him, needing him to fuck her harder. Why had she waited so long for this, asked for chastity when this delicious carnal pleasure was hers whenever she's wanted. She gave a yelp as he turned his focus to her breast sucking and licking making her head loll back and her arms wrap around his head, her body not used to this kind of stimulation. "Naruto fuck me…fuck my pussy…harder…"

He seemed to get harder inside of her, if that was even possible, and he slammed into her while she held one as he fucked her good and hard. This wasn't the romantic first time she'd read about in her little books that she hid under her bed, the one that was gentle and soft, no this was her and her husband making love, hot, dirty, and passionate love. She moaned as his cock rubbed against a special spot and screamed when he kept hitting it just right, "Naruto…Naruto… Naruto…Naruto…" his name became a mantra on her lips as she forgot the rest of the world and focused on the delicious heat she could feel building inside her. Soon she was on the edge so close to that wonderful release, "Hinata…fuck…I'm about to cum!"

She felt him spill his hot cum inside her, the sensation sending him over as he kept thrusting into her like an animal until he was spent.

They lay there in sweat mess of entangled limbs panting as they held one another and enjoyed the feeling of the other's body. Eventually Naruto rolled off her and pulled her into his side running his hand up and down her body caressing her, "Fuck I…fuck."

"Mmhm," was her reply not really wanting to say anything. The thought of washing up did come to mind but she was spent and her body felt too comfortable to feel like doing anything. Soon she felt her eyes become heavy and shortly after fell asleep Naruto following her lead as he enjoyed her warmth.

What they and their escort couldn't notice was a pair of eyes watching the couple through the wall. Hanabi moaned into her mattress as she came, her body squirming and shaking on the mattress. She gave her pussy one last rub shivering at the little aftershocks as pulled the sheet over her body, "Sorry sister," Hanabi said to herself licking her fingers clean, "You're not the only one having fun this honeymoon."

XXXXXXX

**Well, well, well I wonder what Hanabi's plans are for this little honey moon trip.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter the next one is coming soon. Oh and tell me how I did with the lemon want to know if I improved.**


	3. Honeymoon Troubles

**Hey there everyone here's the latest chapter. It took me a while but I liked the way it came out thanks to everyone who took the time to review. **

**To eniox27: **Thanks for you fav and PM and believe it or not it had a real effect on this chapter.

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Part 3: Honeymoon Troubles**

The sun rose over the horizon and eventually the light hit his face which gave him his first thought of the day, _"Oh sun, you are cruel bitch." _He rolled over and nestled into the warm body of his new wife, glad that he wouldn't have to attend to any of his responsibilities for good long while. Naruto wrapped and arm around his wife and groped one of her breasts, _"Oh boobs you make everything better." _

"Mmm Naruto-kun," Hinata turned over and smiled at him.

He returned her smile and kissed her on the forehead, "So Hinata-chan and ideas how we can make our first morning together special?"

Hinata blushed as she thought about whether or not to tell Naruto about one of her fantasies. After a quick tournament of pros versus cons ping-pong she finally gathered the courage to tell him, "Well I did have this thing in mind…"

"Really?" Naruto could feel blood rushing to certain places as he saw the blush on her face, "well don't keep me in suspense."

Too embarrassed to voice it out loud Hinata whispered it into his ear. Naruto sported his own blush as he heard what she wanted, "Really?" Hinata nodded meekly, "alright." Hinata walked over to her bangs and dug around until she found what she wanted. Walking back to the bed she hands a Naruto a long piece of cloth and brought her hands forward. Naruto tied her hands nice and tight behind her back then pulled her onto his lap facing him.

"Is this what you want Hinata-chan?" She gasped as he fisted her hair as the pain began to turn her on, "Is this what you like?"

"Yes," She moaned as his hands groped her roughly, "please punish me Naruto."

SMACK!

"Hokage-sama," Naruto chastened as he groped her ass roughly, "you don't give me orders." He smacked her ass again earning another yelp, "Ah ahh you're supposed to say thank you."

SMACK!

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" the sharp sting felt good and she could feel herself getting wet. She moaned when Naruto gave her pussy a quick rub, "Please Hokage-sama!"

"Did you like that?" he said huskily into her ear as rubbed her ass cheek, the warm hand softening the sting in her backside.

"Yes Naru-"

SMACK!

"Hokage-sama."

Hinata moaned as she felt that delicious sting again, "Yes Hokage-sama I like it!"

"Do you want me to rub that dirty little pussy some more?" She nodded as his warm hand massaged her abused cheek again.

SMACK!

"Answer the question," Hinata felt the heat of his cock as he grew hard under her, her pussy ached for him bury it inside her. She whimpered as he smacked her ass again the sensation making her even hornier, "Answer the question Hinata-chan."

She wished her hands were free so she could reach down and give her aching clit rub, instead she began to kiss Naruto's neck grind against his cock hoping he gave her what she wanted, "Hokage-sama fuck me please!"

SMACK!

She whimpered as Naruto pulled her away by her hair hissing at the delightful way the pain made her hotter, "That wouldn't be much of a punishment Hinata-chan." Naruto pulled her to her feet and then laid her across his lap.

She blushed deeply as her bare ass swayed in the air, "This is embarrassing Hokage-sama!" She moaned as his fingers slipped into her snatched, "Really you seem to be enjoying it."

"No I-"

SMACK!

"Don't lie to me," Naruto said as he smacked her ass again, "I don't like girls who aren't honest." SMACK! "And girls who aren't obedient." SMACK!

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," Hinata yelped as he kept smacking her ass, "forgive me!"

"I will after I've smack this disobedient little ass some more and remember I'm taking time to do this so thank me."

SMACK

"Thank you!"

SMACK

"Thank you!"

SMACK

"Thank you!"

SMACK

"Thank you!"

SMACK

"Thank you!"

SMACK

"I love you!" She whimpered as when his large hand came down gently and rubbed her abused ass and squirmed when he fingered her gently, "Hokage-sama…" She moaned as he began to go faster the bringing her closer to that release she needed, "yes…yes…don't stop…I'm almost there…oooohh god…fuck yes…" and then he pulled her fingers away when she was so close, "No Hokage-sama please I'm so close I need to come."

Naruto smirked as he pulled her of his lap and forced her to knees in front of him, "I can't let you have fun until you finish the last part of your punishment." He spread his knees apart and presented his throbbing cock. She didn't need to be told anything as she began to lick his cock her tongue working his shaft getting it nice and slick. Hinata heard the sharp intake of breath when she started to lick his balls and loved the way he moaned when she moved up and took him into her mouth.

As she sucked and licked he began to jerk into her mouth unable to hold himself back, he moaned as he looked down at her incredibly aroused by the way she stared at him, "I'm going fuck your mouth." Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto held her head and began to fuck her tight little mouth. She didn't know why this fantasy had always turned her on, thoughts of being used like a fuck toy by the man she loved had always made her hot and now that it was real she could feel her juices running down her thighs.

"Fuck I'm cumming," Her eyes widened as she felt his hot load filled her mouth. Remember a similar situation in her fantasy she swallowed his cum enjoying the salty tang on her tongue. Naruto panted as he pulled her away, spent and happy, "I think it's time for your reward." She couldn't believe how excited she got when he said that or the way her pussy ached when tossed her onto the bed and pulled her to her knees, "You loved this don't you?"

"Yes!" She squirmed when he rubbed his cock against her slit lubing himself up. "You want my cock inside you pounding your pussy don't you?"

"Yes," the word left her mouth in an airy moan.

"Say it."

"I want your cock to pound my pussy!" She moaned when he entered her in one deep stroke, "please fuck me baby!" Gasps and moans fell from her mouth as Naruto fucked her. It felt so good this way his cock felt so hot inside her and the way it rubbed against her was complete ecstasy. It wasn't just his cock that was bringing her to the edge it the way he dominated her, his hands digging almost painfully into her hips, his thrusts fast and rough fucking her like she some wanton whore. This wasn't their lovemaking, it was Naruto getting off and if she happened to cum that was just a bonus, "Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…"

Then it happened his cock hit in just the right way and threw her over the edge pulling him over with her. Her walls tightened around milking him for all he was worth and he didn't disappoint. He gave one last, "Oh shit!" and grunted as he came hard. Hinata gave a satisfied moaned as Naruto pulled out of her slowly his cum slowly leaking out of her as she toppled to her side. He took a few exhausted breaths and then he untied her, rubbing the places where the cloth had dug in too deeply. He lay down next to her a satisfied smirk on his lips, "That's what you wanted right?"

Hinata suddenly regaining her shy demeanor blushed and cuddled up to him hiding her face, "Na-Naruto-kun!" Naruto laughed as he wrapped arm around her and rolled on his back.

Life was good.

XXXXXXX

Life sucked.

"How bad does it look?" Hinata and the manager cringed as they took in the red and blotchy skin.

"Sir I apologize for what happened if there is anything I or the hotel could do-" Naruto waved his hand to stop the nervous woman's chatter, partly caused by a general sense of guilt and the other part caused by the masked and armed ANBU guards that surrounded them.

"It's fine you didn't know I'd be allergic to the oil, you four, you're making the poor woman nervous dismissed," the guards disappeared into thin air while Hinata sat next to her husband, "oh poor baby." Naruto winced as she patted his shoulder. He looked down at his arm watching as the red irritated slowly began to heal, "Thanks to the fox the rest of our trip isn't ruined but I don't think I'll be able to enjoy the spa but that doesn't mean that you can't."

"Oh no Naruto I-"

"Hey don't worry honey, listen go and enjoy the rest of the spa and I'm sure the Riko here can help me find something for us to do later," after that it had taken some prodding for Hinata to go and enjoy the rest of her treatment while Riko suggested some activities that couples enjoyed on their honeymoons. Now he was wandering around the hotel wondering what he could do to kill time, "Maybe I should go down to the-woah!" Naruto's reflexes kicked into high gear as grabbed the arm that pulled him into the supply closet and with practiced ease twisted the offending arm behind his assailant's back and slammed them against the door, "Who the hell se-Firecracker?"

"I told you not to call me that," Hanabi spat as she craned her neck enough to glare at him, "Now get off me!" Naruto was briefly amazed that she could act so indignant when she was the one that pulled him into the closet. He chuckled as he let her go, amused and a little annoyed by her antics, he wouldn't say it out loud but he always found it cute when she pouted, "What're you doing here firecracker?"

The smirk and sway in her hips immediately killed his amusement, and when Hanabi wrapped her arms around his neck he knew where this was headed, "Firecracker I'm going to give you a chance to think about what you're doing and stop."

"Don't call me that," Hanabi muttered as she slipped a hand under his shirt rubbing his sensitive stomach, "you know what to call me," she said teasingly as her teeth began to nibble on his neck. She wasn't ready for the rough hands slamming her against the door knocking the wind out of her.

"I am on my honeymoon with my wife."

"You didn't seem to mind when she was your fiancé," That was low but it was true, Hinata had always loved him and he betrayed her with her sister no less. He bowed his head in shame a long sad sigh falling from his mouth, "Your right I didn't but we're not doing that anymore. I did it to protect her but that's no excuse, but I do have a choice." With that Hanabi found herself pushed aside and as Naruto moved to leave she grabbed his sleeve.

"If you do this Hinata won't be safe!" She kept the desperation from her voice but she hated the lump that formed in the back of her throat at the thought of losing this. It wasn't the relationship she wanted, who would want to be the other woman? But she couldn't stay away, she'd tried to move on to leave those thoughts behind but he was a whirlpool pulling her in and dragging her own no matter how hard she struggled against the current. Her only warning was a small tingle running down her spine before she found herself pressed against a shelf with a vicious hold on her neck. Malevolent red eyes looked into her own as she felt it getting harder to breathe. This was that same dark side she'd seen during the war, the side she could relate, the one she wanted love and tame.

"Don't you ever. Ever. Threaten my wife." He gave one last hard squeeze to punctuate his point before leaving the room with an angry slam of the door. Hanabi slowly sunk to the floor rubbing her throat a determined smile on her face.

"I can't escape you Naruto, and I won't let you escape me."

**XXXXXXX**

**There you go everybody. Sorry for the delay but I had a major case of writer's block with a lack of drive so I just wrote this out in two day, hope you enjoy. Make sure to leave a review.**


	4. Persistence

**Hey there everyone here's the latest chapter. It took me a while but I'm glad I could get out this soon.**

**To KidBuu619: **Thanks for being the beta of this chapter.

To everyone else I'm glad to see some many people are actually checking this story out, on that note please leave a review they do help a lot with the story and the feedback make me try harder.

Alright I'm done I know you just want to read the chapter and go so here it is….

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Part 3: Persistence**

Naruto strode through the Hyuuga compound the look on his face telling everyone to get out of his way. The two guards who stood in front Hanabi's office immediately bowed their head and opened the door. The last thing they heard before they shut the door was a very angry, "What?"

"Hokage-sama is that any way to greet your sister?" Hanabi asked calmly as she poured tea into two cups.

Naruto scoffed in response as he sat across her, "Last time you called me in here nothing good happened."

"Now, now Naruto-kun we both know that's not true," Hanabi replied as she walked over to his side of the table placing his tea in front of him, leaning down enough to give Naruto a good eyeful.

Naruto just ignored her and took a sip of her tea, "What do you want Hanabi?"

Hanabi chuckled as she draped herself across his frame, "I want to know what you intend to do about our deal?"

Naruto looked down the guilt still fresh in his mind, "I'm not doing _that _again."

Hanabi smiled gently as she took his chin in her hand and made him look at her, "Then you know what I have to do."

Naruto snarled as he grasped her wrist painfully and came nose to nose with her, a vicious fire in his eyes, "If you lay a hand on her..."

"You'll do what? Kill her kinsmen? Her sister? Will you be able to face her after that? Will she forgive you?" Hanabi felt a little shame in using these tactics against him but love and lust do strange things to the heart and mind, still she wasn't without mercy. She sighed realizing what she'd have to do, "but I won't let it come to that."

Naruto unsure of what she meant motioned for her to elaborate, "You keep your oath to me," she placed a finger over his lips to stop any outburst, "and I won't ask for _that_." Seeing the suspicious gaze he cast on her, Hanabi decided a show of honesty would be the best way to convince him, "We served in the war side by side, we are friends despite your feelings towards me and I had hoped for this little event to become something more but I can see the hate festering in your eyes so I'd rather keep you as a friend than lose you entirely." Seeing the tears building in her eyes Naruto moved to comfort her but Hanabi held a hand up turning her head away, "Please don't, meet with me at our usual spot tomorrow."

Knowing that anything he did other than follow those instructions would only hurt Hanabi's pride Naruto stood up and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open it he paused and murmured a small thank you and then left. Hanabi took a moment to gather herself still surprised how deeply he could get under her skin and then called for her personal servant, "Suki-san."

"Yes Hanabi-sama," a young brown haired woman appeared beside Hanabi as she sipped her tea, "What do you require of me?"

Any previous trace of the heart broken young woman was gone replaced by a cunning kunoichi, "I believe Naruto's secretary Ayano-san is 'secretly engaged' to a young man from the branch family, Hoshi-san isn't it?"

"Yes my lady."

"Well I believe it's time I taught them that nothing escapes my gaze, please fetch them for me," Hanabi gazed out the window thinking about the entire situation; a part of her feeling guilty about the knife she was driving into her sister's back when all Hinata had ever done was support her but Hanabi had never been one to be deterred, "I'm sorry sister but I'm a selfish woman."

XXXXXXX

Hanabi drummed her fingers against the table as she waited for Hinata to arrive for their weekly get together. It had become a ritual of theirs since Hanabi had laid out the new terms for her deal with Naruto. Thinking of her blue eyed love caused her heart to swell in joy at how things turned out in the past weeks. While she'd wished for more intimate meetings halting her sexual advances had caused their friendship to grow stronger than it had been during the war and they had become closer as a result.

"Hanabi-chan I'm sorry for making you wait," Hinata's disheveled appearance was also another reason for her happiness. Both Naruto and Hinata had confided in her that their responsibilities had been keeping them busy. It seemed that the Hokage was being pulled away from his home at all hours of the night when he wasn't in his office running the village, fortunately he had more than enough energy to handle whatever came his way. Hinata's problem however wasn't time, it was running a hospital. Day in and day out of meetings, rounds, and surgeries left her exhausted at the end of the day. Of course that didn't keep them from one another, but quickies during lunch and time together interrupted at home was no relationship, let alone a marriage.

"It's alright sister I understand how hectic you schedule can be, I ordered for both us if that's alright?"

"Oh yes thank you," Hinata said as she straitened herself out while Hanabi flagged down a waiter for her sister. After she ordered something to drink Hinata turned back to her sister, "So Hanabi-chan how are you did you manage to settle that matter with the elders?"

"Of course Hinata-nee-chan, I convinced those sacks of leather that trying to force me into a marriage for 'the good of the clan' wasn't in their best interests," Hinata giggled knowing how her sister tended to handle people who tried to tell her what to do.

"I take it they've stopped pestering you?"

"It was that or the alternative," Hanabi replied with a smirk that turned to a frown when she saw the concerned look on his sister's face, "What's wrong?"

"Don't take this wrong way but I sort of agree with the elders."

"What?!"

"Not about the forced marriage but actually finding someone," Hinata took a second to gather her thought as she noticed the more than peeved glance Hanabi was sending her way, "I know that the duties of a clan head are stressful and facing them alone is even worse, perhaps it is time you found someone."

Hanabi simply waved her off as the waiters came with their food, "I already have my eye on someone sister."

"Oh really, is it Konohamaru-kun?" Hanabi winced as she recalled that particular romance. Of course romance was probably too strong a word. Distraught over losing her chance with Naruto she had taken some time along with some advice and had decided to find someone else. Konohamaru had been that someone else, he was kind, funny, loyal, and strong but despite all those qualities he wasn't _the_ someone for her. Deciding that it would be too cruel of her to string the poor man along when her heart bore someone else's name Hanabi called things off. Of course even acts of mercy aren't always painless and the distraught, heartbroken mess Konohamaru was afterwards was proof of that.

"No no I'm the one who called that off and besides Konohamaru-san is happy with Moegi-chan," Hanabi replied genuine happily Konohamaru had found someone to mend his broken heart, "It's someone else."

"Oh is it someone I know?"

"Yes but I think I'll keep it a secret until I'm sure of my feelings for him," Hinata pouted at her tightlipped sister hoping to get some juicy details, "Speaking of special someones how are things with you Naruto-kun going?"

"Oh, there fine," The keen look that Hinata received from Hanabi at, what even she could admit, was a rather lackadaisical reply caused a rather depressed sigh to make its way out, "Actually no, things haven't been as fine as I'd like them to be."

"Really what's wrong?" Hanabi kept the smile from her face as she decided to put her plan into action, "you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing but well I just wish we could spend more time together," Hinata stared dejectedly poking at her food, "but the 'Hokage' is always being called out for every little emergency and on the nights we do get to spend together I'm exhausted so we haven't gone out since our honeymoon and it's also caused a lack of, umm, of bed room time." Hinata blushed out of embarrassment for admitting their problem and doing so in public. Hanabi on the other hand was ecstatic to see things coming together so neatly for her.

"Well is he leaving the house at all hours of the night?" Hanabi asked to which Hinata nodded, "perhaps he's finding someone else to share his bedroom ti-I'm sorry I'm grown woman, someone else to have sex with."

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata was completely shocked by her sister's accusation, "Naruto-kun isn't the type of man to do that sort of thing!"

"Well perhaps he wasn't but even good men can't resist greener pastures for very long."

Unwilling to have vicious accusations thrown at her husband Hinata angrily shot to her feet, gaining the attention of the other patrons, "How dare you I can't believe you would accuse him of that!"

"Hinata-nee-chan please I just don't want to see you-"

"Don't even bother Hanabi-chan!" Hinata stormed off throwing an angry shout over her shoulder, "and I don't want to see you until you're ready to apologize!"

"Well I could've done without the drama," Hanabi said to herself as she paid for the food and left the restaurant. Heading over to her favorite park Hanabi took a seat enjoying the view. The park looked especially beautiful today, the sun beating gently down on her and the breeze carrying the scent of the flowers, the birds seemed lively as well almost as if nature herself was cheering her on, "What a lovely day. Suki-san."

"Yes Hanabi-sama," Suki flew from the shadows and bowed low before her master, "What do you require of me?"

"Follow Hinata-nee-chan if she heads to the Hokage's office please inform Ayano-san that it's time to earn my blessing and her fiancé's freedom," Hanabi said nonchalantly.

"Of course milady," taking her leave Suki went to carry out her orders leaving Hanabi to go over plans, nothing could go wrong or she might lose more than Naruto.

XXXXXXX

By the time Hinata had reached the her husband's office Suki had already come and gone giving Ayano specific orders on what she had to do if she wanted to see her fiancé again. So when Hinata opened the door to the office she saw exactly what Hanabi had wanted her to see and that was her husband and his secretary sprawled on the couch in a very compromising position, "W-What is this?!"

Naruto immediately untangled himself from his secretary realizing how this looked, "Hinata this isn't what it looks like." Hinata didn't even wait to hear his explanation before rushing out of the office tears welling in her eyes. "Hinata, Hinata! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," Ayano said apologetically bowing her head.

"Don't worry Ayano-san it's not your fault," Naruto said flashing her a reassuring smile as he went after his wife but then he popped his head back in the doorway, "But in the future if you feel sick please stay at home."

"Of course Hokage-sama," soon after Suki appeared before Ayano, "It's done."

"Good Hoshi-san will be freed soon and Hanabi-sama will never bother the two of you again."

XXXXXXX

Hinata heard the door open but she remained on the couch waiting for him, "Hinata whatever you think happened didn't happen."

"Then what is going on Naruto?" Hinata didn't want to believe that what she thought was going was actually happening, "because it definitely looked like you were about to fool around with your secretary."

"She was sick, she fell on top of me that's all it was," she could tell he wasn't lying, her Byakugan made sure of that, but that wasn't the only thing bothering her,

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Hinata sighed as she deactivated her Byakugan, "I do, but that isn't the only problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto we barely spend any time together and most nights when we should be together you always leave to take care of something, the village can't be in danger that often," by the end the frustration she'd been feeling came out.

Naruto sighed feeling a fight about to start, "Hinata we've been over this I can't just ignore anything that might be a threat to the village, I've got responsibilities now."

"I work at the hospital; people come in injured at all hours of the day but I always make sure to leave some time for us why can't you do the same for me!"

"There are other doctors that can handle your duties when you're not there, there's only one Hokage," Naruto shot back.

"Naruto-kun at some point you have to set your priorities, I know that your responsibilities are important but aren't I important as well, how do you think I feel when you leave in the middle of the night or when I wake up in the morning and you're not there?"

"Hinata-chan you're important to me, but it's not just your life I have to worry about it's the whole village!"

"I'm not asking for all of you but you are my husband!"

"And as your husband I'm asking for some understanding," Naruto ran a hand through his hair exasperated with the whole situation.

"Understanding, you think I don't understand?" it was clear that Hinata resented what he'd just said, "Of course I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it in fact I hate it, I hate that when it comes to choosing the village or me I always lose!"

"Hinata-"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama," anything else he said would have just been to placate her but her anger had been slowly building over the weeks, Hinata gathered her things and gave Naruto a curt reply, "It seems my lunch is over if you want to discuss this you should make some time." Naruto sat there knowing that neither of them was in the best shape to talk it out so he let her go.

SLAM!

Naruto's head landed in his hands as he considered going somewhere and blowing off steam but realized that he had to get back to the office, "Damn it."

XXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he rejected another proposal that crossed his desk, without Ayano here his workload had been a bit heavier. Taking a look at the clock he was surprised how late it actually was, "Hinata's probably home by now." That was something he definitely didn't want to hurry home to.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Naruto rejected another proposal as his visitor came in, "Oh Hanabi-chan what are doing here?"

"Did you forget?" Hanabi asked with a small laugh, "I'm here to discuss the cost for the farming land on the outskirts of the village."

"Oh right," Naruto said as he massaged his temples, "sorry I'm a bit distracted right now."

"Really what's wrong?" Hanabi asked as she took a seat across from him, "Troubles with work?"

"No, Hinata and I got into a fight," Naruto said as he set down the files, "she's angry that I don't spend enough time and she's probably right but the village is still healing from the Fourth Shinobi War, the moments we get will have to be enough for a while."

"I agree with you, the duties of a leader have to come first, but if you can take a few moments for her she should make them count," Hanabi said as her eyes bore into his, "After all those special moments with the one you love should be treasured." Noticing the look Hanabi was giving him Naruto decided it might be best to go home but as he stood up he winced as a sharp pain stung his back, "Naruto-kun are you alright?"

"Yeah but being hunched over this desk all day isn't good for my back," Hanabi shook her head as she strode over to his side of the table and placed her hands on his back, "Hanabi-chan w-what are you doing?"

"Just giving you back rub," feeling him tense up under her hands Hanabi just laughed, "Naruto-kun it's alright I understand how things are so please relax," Giving her the benefit of the doubt Naruto took a deep breath and did just that. Grunting softly as Hanabi kneaded the sore muscles in his back, "Does that feel better?"

"Oh yeah much better," Naruto could feel the stress of the day melting away with the pain in his shoulders, which is why he didn't notice Hanabi pulling out a small syringe, never intending to keep her promise. When she was sure Naruto was completely relaxed Hanabi gave him a quick prick and then hid the needle, "OW! What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun my fingernails are a little sharp," Hanabi lied easily and waited for her little surprise to take effect, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No just be a bit more careful," Naruto replied gently as he tugged at his pants inconspicuously hoping to hide the reaction he was to Hanabi. Of course Hanabi noticed it but ignored it for the moment as she continued to rub his shoulders. Meanwhile Naruto was trying to calm down but for some reason Hanabi's back rub was turning him one more than it should. He could feel his cock grow harder and imagined not Hinata's but Hanabi's delicate little hands wrapping around his shaft and jerking him off. He moaned deeply as Hanabi's hands began to take care of those deep aches and pains.

Hanabi smirked as she noticed the rather sizable tent Naruto was sport while he himself either didn't notice it or didn't care at this point. Seeing that Naruto was under the spell of the aphrodisiac she'd injected him with Hanabi leaned in and began to kiss and nibble along his neck.

That was enough to yank Naruto back into reality and he immediately shot to his feet but instead of leaving he tried to calm himself down not knowing if he wanted to yell at Hanabi or tear her clothes off, "You promised."

"Do you want me to stop?" Hanabi said coyly as she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around him, "then stop me," her hands crept down his chest lower and lower, "then push me away," until they rested on his crotch. She rubbed him through his pants feeling his cock strain against its confines, "push me away and I'll stop."

Naruto moaned as Hanabi pulled his cock out and started to stroke it. Naruto knew that he should stop her but everything she was doing with her hands felt so damn good. Seeing that Naruto wasn't planning on going anywhere Hanabi came around and pushed him back into his chair, "It alright Naruto-kun," Hanabi said as she removed her robe revealing the lacy white lingerie she'd worn for this meeting, "just sit back and I'll take care of you." Kneeling between his legs Hanabi took hold of Naruto's big friend and gave it a little kiss on the head, "I missed you." She giggled when his cock twitched in response a bit of precum dribbling out the tip. Gather some saliva in her mouth Hanabi let it spill from her mouth onto his cock and started to please him.

As his cock became slick with precum and her spit Naruto moaned, "Oh fuck!" the sensations really starting to hit him, then she began to play with his balls licking and sucking them in with her mouth. As this went she could feel her own arousal and hunger starting to build her nipples hardening and her free hand giving her pussy a nice rub hoping to relieve some of the ache. Naruto panted as he could feel his release nearing and it didn't escape her notice either as he began to jerk his hips up. Deciding to tease him Hanabi stopped her ministrations causing Naruto groan and jerk his hips hoping to reach his release. And she enjoyed it, just like their first time together with his body begging her for release.

"Do you want this Naruto-kun?" Hanabi deviously asked a sinful look in her eyes as she gave his cock a long slow lick her, hot breath washing over the tip, "You can have it, just say you want it." Naruto was too far gone to care about anything other than having Hanabi's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"I want it," and Hanabi gave it, she gave it well.

A guttural moan slipped from Naruto and it couldn't have excited Hanabi more. Hanabi made sure that he looked deep into her eyes as she slowly took him all the down to the base, her tongue wiggling against his cock and then just as slowly she pulled back until only his head was in her mouth. She licked and teased his head while her hand stroked his dick; she repeated this over and over again.

"That feels good."

"Go deeper."

"Keep doing that."

"God damn don't stop, don't stop," Naruto could feel himself about to climax, "Shit Hanabi I'm about to cum!" Naruto warned but this only made Hanabi speed up. Realizing what Hanabi wanted Naruto just let himself go to the pleasure until it became too much, "Oooooh fuck!"

Hanabi felt his thigh tighten as he thrust into her mouth hips twitching as his cum spilled into her mouth. Once Naruto was spent Hanabi pulled him out of her mouth with a wet pop and Naruto could only stare as Hanabi's tongue swirled in her mouth and then she swallowed. "You're lucky it's tasty," Hanabi said as she sat on his desk and spread her legs wide showing him how excited she was. Understanding that Hanabi wanted him to return the favor Naruto pulled her soaked panties down, kneeled in front of Hanabi and began to kiss and lick her thighs to get her worked up. Hanabi whined as he teased her pussy giving it a little lick and rub here and there but never focusing on it too long, "Naruto please!"

Naruto smirked as he dug in with gusto making Hanabi's legs twitch and clamp around his head, "Yes like that!" Hanabi leaned back on her elbows as Naruto's tongue began to work her over. It was better than it had been last time, the heat building in her loins driving her wild and then he decided to give satan's doorbell a little ring and Hanabi wailed, "Oh kami don't stop keep going!" and Naruto didn't.

Deciding to try something Naruto lubed his fingers with her juices and then slid them inside her pussy and curled his fingers up in come hither motion. That definitely got a reaction out of Hanabi as she moaned even louder her head lolling back. His name spilled from her lips like a mantra, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," over and over against as the pleasure kept shooting through her like she was a livewire.

Hanabi thought were a muddled mess and all she could focus on was Naruto and the heat and pleasure pulling her further and further to the edge and then Naruto remembered to give her clit a little love to, "OH FUUUCK NARUTOOO!" Naruto held her firmly as her body began thrash wildly around until she lay on the desk a moaning, giggling sweaty mess of a happy girl. Naruto leaned over her body holding her close, kissing her neck, and rubbing his hands up and down her body gently as his hard cock rubbed against her thigh. While Hanabi was slowly being pulled back from the floating nothingness Naruto had taken her to. When she was finally back Hanabi noticing his little problem reached down and guided him to her waiting pussy.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we've got all night…"

**XXXXXXX**

**So yeah Hanabi's a little crazy but when has love kept anyone sane? Alright people remember to review and tell me anything you thought I could've done better or something you didn't like.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Love is Forgivey

**First things first a big thanks to my betas!**

**KidBuu619**

**The Keeper of Worlds: **Keeping worlds all to yourself gives ya good material, I'm sure no one can argue that so go give his stories a read, after all he's got the earth in his hand mind as well let the guy entertain ya.

**Otakufangirl101: **This girls got a good eye for mistakes and a love for everything otaku make sure to visit her and give her stories a read they'll put a smile on your face or at the very east they'll keep you entertained.

**A big thanks as well to everyone who review I appreciate it guys, it means a lot.**

**Also can't forget it's Veteran's Day, so to those fine brave men and women in the military: Thank You. **

**And if any soldiers or veterans are reading this story I hope I at least keep you entertained.**

**KEY:**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Part 4: Love is Forgivey  
><strong>

"I'm scum," that was the only explanation Naruto could come up with as he found himself under the soft and warm body of Hinata's sister. The muddled memories of last night flowed through his head trying to figure out what possessed him to sleep with Hanabi, "Why?"

"Why indeed?" Naruto stared down into Hanabi's soulful white eyes. "I thought you didn't want this?"

"If I recall, you came onto to me."

"And if I recall, you didn't push me away," Hanabi said smirking as he looked away. "And what that tells me is that you feel something for me."

Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair, "Hanabi I'm sorry, first I hurt you sister and now I'm hurting you."

"Naruto you're not-" Naruto shushed her with a gentle finger.

"I used to look at a girl the way you're looking at me now," Naruto said, brushing hair from her eyes. "I know you're hurting."

"I forget how good you are with emotions," Hanabi smiled sadly looking away from him. "But I don't care I just want to be here, with you."

"Hanabi-"

"I know," Hanabi interrupted, "I know who has a place in your heart, but can you honestly say that I'm not there to?"

"…No," Naruto replied softly, caressing her back gently. "Not after this."

"Naruto," Hanabi captured his lips with a tender kiss taking his breath away with the force of her feelings. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"But I can't hurt Hinata like this."

"Then don't," Hanabi said as she rose off of him, "Don't tell her. Go home and make up with her."

"But what about you?"

"I'm a big girl," Hanabi answered. "And I knew what I was getting into when I followed my heart. I'll be there for you as a friend, as family, as a lover, or however you need me. I'll be there." She finished putting on her clothes and headed for the door. "And I don't care about being the other woman, just…just don't ignore my feelings."

Naruto watched silently as she left wondering how to handle his heart being pulled in two directions.

Outside the office Hanabi hummed as she walked down the hallway. She was floating on air realizing that everything was coming together, _"In the end I don't care if I'm the other woman because I'll be the one you love the most, Naruto-kun."_

XXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on the door to the Chief of Staff's office, ignoring the whispers of the nurses and the looks patients were giving him. He'd washed and changed into an orange shirt and apair of black pants.

"Come in."

Stepping into the office Naruto took a seat and waited for the chief to put down the files in her hand. The chief, however, seemed to find the files more interesting than him.

"…Hinata-chan..." Naruto called softly, "…I scheduled an appointment just like you wanted."

"No you didn't," Hinata replied pointing to file in her hand, "I'm supposed to be meeting this young woman, Yamaguchi Kaede-san, about the hospital's accounts."

"Okay I scared some people for this appointment, but it's the effort right?"

Hinata shook her head chuckling at his antics, "I suppose it is, I'm sorry-"

Naruto cut her off her apology. "No I'm the one that's sorry." He ran a tired hand through his hair thinking about what he wanted to say. "…You were right, I do chose the village over you."

"Naru-"

"Let me finish Hinata-chan. I can't promise that I won't ever choose the village over you…but that doesn't mean I shouldn't make the effort," Naruto finished grasping her hands tightly. "Please forgive me if I hurt you again in the future."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said sweetly and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll always forgive you." Naruto was so happy to hear that he rounded the table and lifted Hinata onto her desk. "Eep! Naruto-ku-mmm."

Naruto pressed his lips against her gently, holding her close, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," Hinata replied with just as much love before crushing her lips against his. While they toyed and teased each other, Hinata's hands unbuttoned his pants and pulled his hardening cock out to play.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Shush," Hinata hiked her skirt up as she stroked his cock, "we have to make this quick." Catching on, Naruto's hand dove between her legs rubbing against Hinata's slit forcing a sharp gasp out of her. The couple moaned as their tongues danced sensually against one another, the feeling of skin on warm skin sending shivers up and down their bodies. Their grunts and moan could be heard outside the room as they soon lost themselves in one another.

Finally worked up enough, Hinata wrapped her ankles around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. Naruto grinded against her pussy as Hinata nibbled his ear before whispering lustily into his ear, "Naruto-kun stop humping my tight pussy like a horny dog and fuck me."

And that's what he did. Hinata cried out as Naruto filled her, relishing in the feeling of his cock pounding he tight little snatch. "Oh yes Naruto-kun!"

Outside the room a group of staff blushed and giggled as they heard the boss and her hubby going at it like horny teenagers.

"You feel so good inside me, please baby play with my tits." Naruto pushed her flat on her back and popped open Hinata's blouse, pulled up her bra, and groped her beautiful breasts. Hinata loved the way his tongue swirled around her nipple, the feel of his warm breath, and when he couldn't hold back anymore he sucked gently on her nipple. She loved that one the most, the sensation made her whimper and the intimacy made her heart flutter. "Yes suck on them all you want honey!"

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum Hinata!"

"Yes yes fill me up I want it so bad baby!"

"Oh shit!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto grunted as he thrust wildly into Hinata filling her full of his spunk. Hinata cried out as she came with him enjoying the feeling of his love inside her. "It feels so good…"

The coupled lay there panting and holding one another tenderly. Remembering where they were Naruto got of his wife and pulled his pants back, while Hinata fixed her skirt and bra but found some buttons of her blouse torn off. Naruto laughed sheepishly noticing his wife's glare, "Sorry honey I got carried away."

"Naruto-kun this was my favorite," Hinata whined. Naruto flashed her his baby blues silently asking for forgiveness. "Fine but you owe me mister," Hinata pouted but that was wiped off when pulled her close and gave her a loving kiss.

"I'll make it up to you tonight Hinata-chan," Naruto said before taking his leave. "It's a promise," he called back.

Hinata sighed happily glad to see that things would be taking a turn for the better and then she realized she needed a shower. She blushed realizing that they hadn't exactly been quiet and now had to face her subordinates.

She grabbed a coat and closed it tight hiding her torn short. She ignored the blushes, giggles, and whispers of her staff as she made for the showers.

"I never knew Hinata-sama could be so bold."

"Lord Hokage is as energetic as they say."

"It's the sweet and quiet ones."

"_Naruto-kun you dummy."_

XXXXXXX

**Make sure to leave a comment.**

**Alright there's your update sorry about the length but it just felt right to cut it here. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. The Nostalgia is Over

**Thanks to everyone who reviews you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

**No lemons in this chapter but don't worry more are coming but don't expect this story to go on to long. **

**Also review and don't forget to fav lets me know people are actually reading this and I'm not wasting time. **

**KEY:**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Part 5: The Nostalgia is Over**

Coming back to the present Naruto wondered how he found himself in this pleasant situation.

Most people who knew Naruto Uzumaki thought he was a good luck charm, he just seemed to be born with an ungodly amount of the stuff. Most casinos had banned him from their places of business when rumor of his winning streaks spread around. He never considered it odd himself, not up until now because when he looked down he saw both Hyuuga princesses in his bed.

He smiled down at them glad this whole business with Hanabi was over; cheating on Hinata was killing him. Then he smiled wider when he remembered how understanding his lovely wife was, a few lecherous chuckles escaped from his mouth as he recalled the other half of that night.

Speaking of perverse he could feel his lust beginning to stir, grinning he began to run his hands down Hinata's body. Hinata moaned as she grabbed his hands, "Hmm, not right now Naruto-kun."

"Come on Hinata-chan, for me?"

"I want to but I'm too tired Naruto-kun," Hinata said making herself comfortable and going back to sleep.

Deciding he wasn't getting anywhere he turned to Hanabi, "How about you, Firecracker?"

The girl in question kissed his check then turned around, "Sorry Naruto-kun I'm worn out."

Naruto huffed in disappointment and decided to get up and ready for work. Showering, dressing, and kissing both of his lovers on his on the cheek he promised to have lunch with them.

Both girls remained in bed, backs to each other, feeling awkward after last night's events. Taking a calming breath Hinata decided to start the conversation, "How long has this been going on?"

"When he came to talk to me about your seal I made this deal with him," Hanabi said turning to her sister, "Ever since then I have been enjoying his 'company'."

Hinata resisted the urge to hit her sister as she turned to face her, "Why did you do this?"

"I told you," Hanabi said getting nose to nose with her sister, "I love him and I want him." Then she smiled, "But now that the cats out of the bag, so to speak, I won't be sneaking around anymore."

"No you won't," Hinata said sitting up, "Because you won't be seeing my _husband_ anymore."

Hanabi scoffed at her sisters words, "You don't honestly think that he and I will stop seeing each other, after all that happened last night." She stretched enjoying the pleasurable soreness from her activities with Naruto.

"I don't care Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone, I have forgiven him because I know he was doing this out of love for me," Hinata told her sister getting out of bed not minding Hanabi's eyes. "So please don't come near my husband again."

Hanabi blushed as she saw her sister body remembering what they had done, "You think after two years I'm just going to give him up, come sister, you know me better than that, besides he claimed me just as he did you," she smirked at her sister's face, "he cares for me just as he does you."

Hinata glared at her sister, "No he doesn't, he only did what he did because of your deal."

"You don't think all we did was have sex," Hanabi smiled at her sister.

XXXXXXX

"Hello Hokage-sama it's good to finally meet you," a cheerful looking stocking man clasped Naruto with a beefy hand.

"It's good to meet you as well Hoshi-san," Naruto replied with a politician's fake cheerfulness.

"And this must be you lovely wife Hinata Hyuuga," Hoshi said turning to the beautiful girl next to Naruto.

"No I am his sister-in-law Hanabi Hyuuga," Hanabi said offering her handto the portly man, "my sister is currently away on business."

"Ah Hyuuga-sama a pleasure to make you acquaintance as well," Hoshi replied placing a kiss on her hand. The three of them traded talk about the political climate of the village and deals going on in the countryside. Naruto and Hanabi kept pleasant smiles on their faces during the entire exchange.

Naruto sighed as Hoshi walked away to join a group of merchants discussing the current tariffs of Kumo, "Thanks for accompanying me these parties are always the worst."

"Its fine I'm used to them," Hanabi said wrapping herself around Naruto's arm, "besides it's nice to be out with you."

"I think that hotel you booked use is going to be nice to," Naruto whispered into her ear.

XXXXXXX

"And that's why I had sent you away from the village on business," Hanabi explained sitting across from Hinata, "The trips out of the village, discussing clan matters, meeting my brother-in-law for lunch was us spending time together and you know how he is, show him you love him and he can't help but think of you in the same way."

Hinata head sunk, she knew her sister would not let go of her husband, "How did this even happen?"

"After he saved us from Pein I developed a small attraction, a crush," Hanabi smiled as she recalled that day, "Those feelings only grew as I served in his squad during the war," She glared at her sister, "But then…he took notice of your feelings and I knew the moment I saw you two together it would stay that way." Hanabi's faced soured as if the thought left a bad taste in her mouth, "Then he proposed to you and I knew that was my chance, I knew he would do anything for you so I used it to my advantage."

Hinata was shocked by her sister's confession; she had not thought Hanabi above using her husband as a toy, but this confession…Hinata sighed, "Fine if Naruto-kun wants it this way then I won't object."

Hanabi was taken aback by her sister's words, "Just like that, I thought you loved him so much that you wanted him all to yourself."

"It's because I love him," Hinata said, "I am his wife and I will stand by my love no matter what."

Hanabi smiled, "You really do love him don't you?"

"Of course I do."

XXXXXXX

Naruto growled as he finished another stack of paperwork, still frustrated from the morning and not even for the fiftieth time cursing the fox for making him like this. Looking to his clock he saw with was still two hours before lunch, "AARGH I can't take this, I need to blow off some steam, Keiji," he called to his assistant, "I'm going to go spar I'll be back, hold my meetings."

"Yes sir."

Naruto headed out the door and signaled his guards to follow him. The ANBU were silently crying as they knew what a 'spar' with the boss meant, well…'spar' wasn't exactly the right word for the situation, more like they fight their hardest to live while they get the crapped kicked out of them by their leader.

(2 hrs. Later)

"Come on, is that the best you guys have?" Naruto barked out as he slammed one of his ANBU into the ground, then turned to block a fire dragon, "**Doton: Rising Earth Wall!**" The earth wall defended Naruto against the fire justu, and when it ended he had finished another set of hand seals, "**Doton: Violent Earth Movement!**" Naruto slammed his palm into the earth wall causing chunks of earth to rocket at the ANBU. Not finished yet Naruto went through another hand seals rapidly, "**Futon: Gale Palm!**"

The wind justu sped up the rocks making it impossible for the ANBU to dodge, and as the technique ended it showed that the ninja had been knocked unconscious. Naruto huffed as he looked around to see his four guards all laid out, one slammed into a tree, another into the ground, and the third was still twitching from the effect of a lighting technique.

He sighed and made clones to pick them up and take them to the hospital, at least it worked off some stress. He looked to the sun and noticed that it was noon already, so he picked up his Hokage robes and hat then headed to his office. People smiled and waved to them as he passed through his village, nearing the tower he saw both Hinata and Hanabi waiting for him.

Hanabi was dressed in a white robe a black sash holding it closed, the Hyuuga flame symbol proudly displayed on her back. Next to her Hinata was in a short sleeved lavender jacket and black pants.

Naruto waved to them, happy to see them, "Sorry if I kept you waiting, let's go get something to eat I'm starving." The girls smiled and followed after him.

As they walked to the restaurant, they talked and joked with one another to everyone it was simply the Hokage and his wife enjoying a day with the family. If only they knew what had really gone on between the three.

They arrived at the restaurant and were greeted, "Good afternoon Hokage-sama, Lady Hinata, Hanabi-sama, please let me show you to a table."

"Thanks," Naruto said following the waiter to his table. They all took seats at their table Naruto looking to both Hyuuga sisters wondering if they had discussed the events that had transpired. "So what have the two of you been up to today?"

"Hanabi-chan and I were just catching up, it has been awhile since we last spoke," Hinata said looking at her menu.

"Oh really what about?"

"Just about everything that has happened in the past few years Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled and placed a hand on his, "and what might be happening in the future."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two of them, "What is going to happen?"

"Don't worry about that Hokage-sama, for now let's enjoy this meal, I do love spending time with my sister and her husband," Hanabi said a sultry smile playing on her lips, "I find it to be a very _pleasurable_ experience." And so the lovers enjoyed their meal trading innuendos and making one another blush.

They finished their meals and left, Naruto leading the way home needing to discuss what was to be done now. Entering their home Naruto was grabbed by both of the girls who sat him on the couch. Naruto looked at both of them confused by their behavior, "What's going on girls?"

"We have to talk about this, about us, and this arrangement."

"What about it?"

"I want to know if you plan to keep seeing Hanabi?"

Naruto looked between both girls and just shook his head, "I already told the both of you," he wrapped an arm around each girl and pulled them to him, "I love you both so yeah I'm going to keep seeing Hanabi, Hinata-chan I hope you're okay with this because I can't just let her go."

Hinata smiled and kissed her husband, "It is fine with me Naruto-kun as long as you are happy." Then she hugged her sister welcoming her to their family. Hanabi smiled finally getting what she wanted this whole time then she giggled, "My, my, Hokage-sama what will the village think of you sleeping with the Hyuuga princesses."

"They'll be fine, you two however aren't leaving this house for a while," Naruto had a lecherous smile on his face as hoisted both girls onto his shoulders, "We have to celebrate and I have just the thing in mind."

XXXXXXX

A few hours and more than few romps in the bed later, the office eventually sent a few people to look for their errant Hokage. A silver-haired ninja stood in front of his leader's home knocking on the door. Kakashi looked a bit exasperated as it wasn't unusual for Naruto to run off in the middle of the day, a perverted giggle left his mouth as he thought of why his student was always running off.

He stopped as a very annoyed looking Naruto answered the door, "What is it Kakashi-sensei, I'm in the middle of something."

'_I bet,'_ Kakashi thought to himself, "Sorry to interrupt but are you planning on coming back to the office?"

"Naa-ru-to-kun come back to bed," A voice said making Kakashi smirk, it was the second that shocked him, "Yeah don't keep us waiting Hokage-_sama_…"

"N-N-Naruto are there two-"

"Like I said I'm in the middle of something," Naruto said with a wicked smirk, "and your silence is much appreciated," adding to that he said, "Why don't you take Anko out for some dango, send me the bill."

Kakashi gave him his infamous eye-smile, "Of course Hokage-sama have good night."

Naruto shut the door and headed back to his room to enjoy the company of his two lovers.

XXXXXXX

It had been a few months down the line and so far Naruto's life had been great. It hadn't taken long for news to leak about what he was doing with the Hyuuga sisters and that had the whole village talking. Most of his male friends had been patting his back and praising him, even Shino had complimented him. Neji however had not been so happy; Naruto had spent the whole day avoiding deadly chakra strikes. After Neji had finally gotten it out of his system Naruto explained to him the situation and while he was far from happy with it he accepted it. The Ninja council had not been so kind, Hanabi had been forced to step down from her seat and had to choose a new clan member to take her place.

She had, of course, chosen Neji, who had taken it as a surprise and honor, to be the first Branch member to be chosen as the new clan head.

After that everything had gone smoothly except for the occasional rumor or two in and out of the village about him and his new family. Hearing his door open Naruto looked up and smiled at see his lovers smiling faces. "Hey girls did you need for me something."

"Yes we just came to tell you the news!"

"Oh did something happen?"

Their smiles seem to get happier if that was possible, "Well Naruto-kun…" at this part the seemed to get a bit nervous.

"Well," He stood up moving in front of his desk

They looked to each other and nodded.

"We're pregnant!"

The waited for Naruto's reaction but he seemed to keep the same face not showing any emotion, worried they were about to move to his side until he fell forward. They flipped him over and saw what had happened, he had fainted!

XXXXXXX

**OMAKE**

[This Omake was spawned by an idea of the most avid reviewer of this story: Eniox27]

Naruto sat in his office reading over some papers taking care of the day to day village bureaucracy. As he finished signing a document Hiashi barged into his office, "Hokage-sama we have something to discuss!"

"Hiashi what are you-what's with the mustache?" Naruto couldn't help but stare at the giant old timey mustache on Hiashi's face.

"Don't play stupid I know that stole my daughter's heart!" Hiashi shouted, "but she will still marry the rich rancher Kato!"

"Whose Kato?"

"Of course you wouldn't acknowledge me Naruto," Naruto stared at the young man, who had his own mustache, point an accusing finger at him, "but Hinata is mine and you will never see her again."

"Now wait a god damn-"

"Naruto-kun," in barged Hinata crying her eyes out and flinging herself in Naruto's arms, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Naruto had no idea what the hell was going on.

"We can't be together," Hinata turning away from Naruto dramatically turning away from Naruto, "because I am carrying Kato's child."

"What!?" Now Naruto was pissed but before he could start beating anyone Hinata handed him a sonogram picture.

"This is the proof," Naruto stared at the blurry picture and saw a great big mustache on the fetus.

"What the fuck!"

"Hehehe," Naruto turned to see Hanabi standing the outside the window rubbing her hands together evilly, with her own mustache, "My plan has worked!"

Naruto shot up in in bed, "Mustache!"

"Naruto-kun go back to bed," Hanabi said and Hinata mumbled an agreement. Naruto looked around the darkened bedroom grateful to see Kato wasn't there. Checking Hanabi's face to make sure she didn't have a mustache he sighed in relief when he didn't see one.

"Man I have to stop putting so much hot sauce in my ramen before I go to bed."

XXXXXXX

**Alright guys glad I could this one out so soon after Bang for your Buck Ch 26 as usual Please Read and Review. Hope you enjoyed the Omake! Thanks eniox.  
><strong>


	7. Baby on Board

**Hope you all had a good New Years and Christmas. Those of you that read and remember the old version of my story will probably recognize a lot in this chapter but I changed some major things up so just read through it.**

**And if you feel like it leave a review and favorite the story.**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine but the tale is. Enjoy.**

**KEY:**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Baby on Board**

"Naruto…" the voice was accompanied by a slap to the face.

"Come on wake up."

SLAP!

"Naruto-kun, wake up."

SLAP!

At this point he began to realize that he was this Naruto guy.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up."

SLAP!

"Naruto-kun wa—"

"I'm up, I'm up just…stop slapping me," Naruto said as he sat up rubbing his cheeks. Regaining his bearing, he recalled the news that had knocked him on his ass, "Both of you a—are pregnant?!"

"Yes," Hinata answered as she and Hanabi embraced her husband happily, "Isn't that great news!"

"Of-Of course it is," Naruto replied, returning the embrace, however his mind was still trying to grasp the situation. He tried to hide his turmoil by putting on a smile, but hiding secrets from one Hyuuga was like trying to keep a mouse away from cheese.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Hanabi asked, "Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I am, just a lot to take in," Naruto said running a hand through his hair.

"It's alright to be nervous," Hanabi said trying to assuage her husband's anxiety, "I know you'll be a great father."

He just smiled and nodded holding them closer, but still his mind was plagued by troublesome thoughts.

XXXxXXX

"Come on boys lets raise a glass to our fearless leader!" Kiba Inuzuka cheered loudly.

"Here here!" chimed in Choji Akamichi.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun's flames of youth have exploded!" shouted Rock Lee as he raised his own glass which had to be wrestled away by his team mate, Neji Hyuuga.

"Don't be such a loudmouth Kiba," drawled out Shikamaru Nara.

"Come on, Shikamaru, our boy knocked up the Hyuuga princesses!"

Shikamaru just shook his head a smirk on his face, "I have to admit I never thought I'd see Neji blow his top like that."

The Hyuuga in question fixed the Nara with his glare, "I don't believe the rest of you would have taken it well if it had been you're cousins."

"Good thing Naruto's not interested in my family then," Shikamaru replied, "so Naruto how are you feeling, don't think I've ever heard you keep your trap shut this long."

The man in question took a swig from his glass and sighed, "Honestly, scared as hell and—"

"Uzumaki if you hurt my cousins you won't be able to—"

"No, no I would never leave Hinata and Hanabi and I'm happy," Naruto said as he looked down, "but I'm scared shitless to."

"Don't worry Naruto you'll make a fine father," said Choji, "I was pretty scared when Ino told me the news…though I didn't faint."

The table erupted in laughter even Shikamaru and Neji let out a few chuckles. When the laughter died down Kiba patted Naruto's shoulder, "Listen man you stopped a war, you run this village, and you have two pretty girls who are bearing your children, life is good for you."

"I know, I just never really thought about becoming a father I had Hinata and then Hanabi and it was enough," Naruto said. "Not sure if I'm father material."

"Naruto," Shikamaru started gaining everyone's attention, "you're brash, troublesome, and you're right about not screaming father material—"

"Thanks you lazy bum."

"Let me finish loud-mouth…like I said you don't scream father material, but so far you've always done the impossible without any trouble so, following the mutt's lead, let's raise a glass to our troublesome leader."

Naruto smiled as his friends raised their glasses to him, and his glass joined theirs.

"CHEERS!"

XXXxXXX

"Oh Sakura, thank you!" Hinata said as she held up a small toad plush toy. When word had spread of the soon to be new editions to the Uzumaki household, Hinata's friends, specifically Ino, decided to throw a baby shower for the mother to be.

"I thought Naruto might like his kid to have something to remember Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said, "especially with the way he holds onto that old wallet of his."

"A toad, forehead?" Ino asked, "That kid's going to be just as, uh, quirky as Naruto was."

"We can only pray, I don't think the village could handle another Naruto."

"So how is our Hokage taking the news?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is," she was obviously anxious about the subject, "a bit nervous." Her own nervousness was shown by her old finger poking habit resurfacing.

Tsunade snorted as she set her glass down, "Men tell'em that there's a kid on the way and they start sweating, don't worry Hinata it happens."

"I hope your right Tsunade-sama," Hinata replied sadly. "Naruto's been a bit distant since we told him."

"Well, have you talked to him about it?" Sakura asked.

"It's not easy," Hinata muttered, "He's so stubborn, and always changes the subject."

"Just keep pressing the issue," Sakura said, "Naruto always puts up a tough front for people but he forgets about himself."

"I know, don't worry," Hinata said, "But let's not talk about this now."

And so the celebration of life continued on joyously.

XXXxXXX

The wall was great for support as the world spun around him. He really shouldn't have let Kiba talk him to the bottom of those last couple bottles. Naruto spent a few minutes fumbling with his pocket until he managed to fish out the key, unlock the door, and stumble into his home. After failing to close the door even remotely quietly he headed up the stairs and came to stop in his doorway. Naruto looked at the two stars that had shined down on his life. Going to Hinata's side he brushed a silk lock from the face he was grateful to wake up next to for the rest of his life.

Stirring from her sleep she looked up at him, "…Naruto?"

"Hinata," He smiled down at her reverently, "I'm really drunk."

She wrinkled her nose as she took a whiff, "Ugh…I can smell you from here Naruto."

"I'm shorry," He said with his head down low, "I'll go clean up." Nearly falling on his ass as he stood, Naruto staggered into the bathroom. Slowly he rid himself of the beer soaked clothes and rid his breath of the same smell, then splashed some water on his face. The cold water wake up was all his fears needed to come straight to the surface of his mind.

"I'm shrunk," he rand a hand through his hair as the anxiety began to build, "I'm going to be a father and I'm shitfaced…what kind of example am I shetting!"

Stopping himself he took a deep breath to calm the storm brewing in his head. Then, slowly, he exhaled and had a laugh, "I'm worrying over nothing, the kidz aren't even here yet," Naruto said making the mistake of letting his guard down with nerve wracking thoughts lurking in his mind. "But, they will be shoon and who knowsh how long I'll be drunk, what ish the matter with me! I−"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Naruto, honey, are you okay?" asked Hinata her voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure because it sounds like you're talking to yourself?"

"What−No, there's an ANBU in here," the drunk side of his mind patted him on the back for the quick thinking, "delivering important meshages." The sober side of his mind just called him an idiot.

"Naruto-kun you do remember I'm a Hyuga," was the deadpan response. His face immediately met his hands, only to prevent it from getting acquainted with the wall. Then Hanabi's voice joined her sister's, "Please Naruto talk to us."

Normally, he would never speak of his fears because he wanted to be strong for them but, a few bottles really opens a person up. "I'm scared," he admitted as he opened the door with head bowed down in shame, "of what kind of father I'll be."

"It's okay," Hanabi said holding him close, "I told you it normal, to be a little scared."

"I'm not a little schared," it pained them to hear the helplessness in his voice, "I mean… the firsh time I met my fasher I decked him, right in hish fucking fasch the only thing I know to do as a fasher is to not sheal a demon in my kid."

"Naruto," Hanabi said gently helping him to the bed, "you're not doing this alone."

"You have us," Hinata sat next to him, "and were just as lost as you, but we'll get through this together."

He embraced both girls tightly, "Oh I love you girlsh."

XXXxXXX

Since Naruto's talk with his wives his anxiety had become less of a problem, of course his problems had taken a backseat to his wives' problems. They were four months into the pregnancy and he was having a hard time dealing with the mood swings. Hinata's gentle nature had turned extremely sour. The slightest thing upset her, but that anger would quickly turn her into an apologetic sobbing mess. Stepping on eggshells didn't even cover the minefield his wife had become. Hanabi was just as bad, her usually calm demeanor had turned plain frosty, so much so that she sometimes refused to talk to him sometimes. What made the situation worse was that she would sometimes become jealous if he ignored her. Thankfully they were called mood swings for a reason, so he wasn't constantly dealing with that problem; however he was dealing with another problem alone.

Four and a half months of celibacy had not gone well for him and now he had a new reason to curse the fox. The increased sex drive had been a problem, but the change had occurred during the end of the war, after which he took notice of the feelings Hinata harbored for him.

Now, however he had to deal with the torture of not being able to touch his wives. His private training grounds had been left looking like an earthquake and hurricane had torn through them at the same time. And he might as well have been a penguin with the effect, or lack thereof that cold showers had on him. Tugging one out had gone at the window to when one of his ANBU teleported into his home office without knocking. At this point he might as well have been a pent up ball of sexual frustration…or a teenager, which isn't much of a difference and he wondered if he should receive a medal as these past months had been a test of his will and his love for his wives.

So there he was sitting in his office filling out form after form trying to get images of Hinata and Hanabi in less than wholesome positions out of his head. The location certainly didn't help as he had once convinced Hinata to help him test out the sturdiness of his desk. The kink in his neck reminded him that even his luck had a limit and the spat he had Hanabi had earned him a spot on the couch. Returning to his paper work he was distracted by a knock on the door. "Enter."

"Good afternoon Naruto," Sakura said joyfully as she entered, "How are Hinata and Hanabi doing?"

"Fine," she didn't miss the glum tone in his voice.

"Doesn't seem like you're in the same boat," Sakura said.

"I've been trying to be empathetic and gentle with them."

"But..,"

"But the damn fox keeps screwing me over," Naruto spat out.

"Oh right," she suddenly found the floor interesting as she remembered what he was speaking of, "I'd forgotten about that."

"Wish I could say the same," Naruto said.

"Is it really that big of a problem?"

"I wish it wasn't." Right now he really wished it wasn't, "but I can't help it, which is why I ended up on the couch last night."

"I bet you're glad that there in their second trimester then," Sakura said placing a stack of files on his deck, "Here are the physical of the newest−"

"Wait, why should I be happy?"

"The second trimester," Sakura stated obviously, annoyance leaking into her voice, "Didn't you even open the book I gave you?"

"…Hinata has it," he replied trying to keep a straight face, "so what is it I should be happy about?"

Shaking her head Sakura slipped into medic mode, "The second trimester is when women are most likely to become sexually aroused."

"Are you sure?" he asked incredulously, "because last night Hinata and Hanabi weren't exactly in the mood."

"It's not like it's an exact science," Sakura said exasperated with him.

"So what you're telling me is that Hinata and Hanabi could be horny right now."

"I guess."

XXXxXXX

"Hinata, Hanabi I'm home," Naruto called out.

"I'm in the kitchen honey," Hanabi answered. He walked in to find one of the greatest views in his life. She stood in the light practically glowing, and he couldn't help the smile the spread across her face. Wrapping his arms around her he cradled her belly and its precious cargo. "You shouldn't leave work early, you have responsibilities to the village."

"Don't worry I left a clone," planting a kiss on her neck he continued, "I want to apologize for last night."

"No, I'm sorry Hanabi and I know it can't be easy," not for the first time she was cursing her hormones as his ministrations wreaked havoc on her, "mmm…Naruto-kun…this kind of apology is why we fought in the first place."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"…Naruto-kun," she began to feel that slow burning need rise.

"That's not a no."

"Well lunch is ready," she turned to face him, her eyes becoming dark with lust, "so maybe you can help me work up an appetite."

"Really!?—I mean…it would be my pleasure."

"Well come then Hokage-sama," she said taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"Oh! Hold on," Naruto said before quickly jotting down a note, "Now let's go."

"What was that?"

"Just reminding myself to thank someone," Naruto said happily before picking up his lover, "Now let's go work up an appetite."

_Remember to give Sakura a raise_

XXXxXXX

There they lay an exhausted sweaty mess but utterly sated. It had been a new experience for both of them, the most difficult part lay in finding a comfortable position for Hanabi. At first it had been gentle, but then her gentle cries became pleas and he just let go. After that things become intense as Naruto found he couldn't resist taking her roughly.

The hunger in she'd seen in his eyes made her feel like a lamb left to a wolf. Every thrust was ecstasy as his cock massaged all the right places and his hands and mouth worshipped her body. Lips, neck, breasts no part of her was spared his touch. Then the wolf decided it wanted to play with its food. His thrust became slow but deep, his mouth licked and nibbled teasing her, while his hands massaged her tits and tweaked her nipples. It was delicious torture and she could tell he enjoyed watching her squirm. But then it wasn't enough for both of them and his thrust sped up, pounding into her until she was delirious with pleasure.

She felt herself going over the edge, the intensity so terrifying and wonderful that she held to his body tightly, his name spilling from her lips. While his thrust became desperate as he told her how tight and hot she was, how fucking good she felt. Then their release hit them like a freight train, they clung to each other tightly as the stars cleared from their eyes. It had been so primal and animalistic that even the memories sent a shiver up her body.

"Wow that was…that was…damn…it was something," he held Hanabi close just enjoying the closeness.

"Maybe we should deprive you more often," Hanabi said burying herself deeper into his embrace.

"God, please don't."

XXXxXXX

Eight months into the pregnancy the world decided to become ugly.

"So far the enemies movements suggest they're testing out our defenses as well as Suna and Iwa," said Shikamaru in his usual demeanor

"Damn," Naruto muttered, "has our spy found out their objective or their HQ."

"It seems to be a cult from the way things are being run," reported Sai, now the captain of the ANBU, "They recruit from smaller villages preaching that shinobi are the reason there is war, that we need to be wiped and it seems a lot of people are inclined to agree judging by how fast they grew. As for the HQ our spy has nothing."

"Send word to the patrols I want messengers and hawks on standby first whiff of trouble send out the warning," Naruto had hoped to that the peace would last longer but rarely was the world cooperative.

"If this group is moving against the five major powers then their fools or a serious threat, I'd suggest placing extra guards around the village, Hokage-sama," even when confronted with a threat Shikamaru still managed to sound bored.

"Right," if Shikamaru thought it best to err on the side of caution, Naruto was inclined to agree since his lazy friend was usually fifty steps ahead of everyone. Still Naruto liked to be unpredictable, "Have an ANBU squad do random sweeps of key location, anyone or anything that isn't supposed to be their bring it in. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Sai said heading to carry out his orders.

"A couple years of peace and now this, troublesome," Shikamaru could already see the thoughts running through Naruto's head, "Don't worry Naruto, we've worked too hard for this peace, these punks are nothing but a pain."

"You're right," Naruto said exhaustion in his eyes, "and still…still this peace is made of glass, still stained by the bad blood, the alliance helped but it's on us now to help it grow."

"Ensuring peace for the world…nothing's ever easy with you," a small grin worked its way onto Shikamaru's face knowing that he'd still follow the blonde knucklehead no matter how troublesome. "For now go home and rest, I'm sure the wives miss you."

Being in and out of meeting the whole day Naruto was grateful for the break. Patting his advisor on the shoulder Naruto decided to have a nice stroll home. Along the way he saw some kids playing in the street and smile spread across his face. Soon those would be his kids playing on the street, hopefully without the cloud of war over their heads. Shaking those thoughts from his head he walked into his home.

The past few months had been hectic in and out of his home. Recently these cultists had begun to move against Iwa and Suna and now Konoha, though at first it had seemed like random attacks on small villages by missing ninja. Of course Iwa and Suna had sent out squads to protect the villages. That's when things became problematic, because the squads failed to report in.

Not willing to take another chance both villages sent out elite squads. From the townspeople's accounts both villages had piece together stories that were too similar to be ignored. The cultist had come in set up shop and waited for the attackers to strike. The defenders had fought valiantly and seemed to be beating the aggressors back, but then the enemies used strange silver chains to incapacitate everyone, but instead of killing the cultist kidnapped all the ninja.

Seeing this as an opportunity rather than a problem, Naruto used Jiraiya's spy network to sniff out the assailants. It had taken two months to piece together the evidence pointing towards the cult and just as long to slip one of his people into the group. The time spent in the office had made the air tense at the Uzumaki household. The late hours had not made him the most attentive husband, the only saving grace being that, as clan heiresses, Hinata and Hanabi were used to the whole coming before the few. Still, as he found his wife in the sipping on tea he knew he had to do right by them.

"You're home early," he cringed at the small bit of frost in Hinata's voice.

"Yeah, Shikamaru is keeping an eye on things," he sat next to her, "He thought I could use the break, and I thought that I haven't spent enough time with you or Hanabi."

"Naruto I understand—"

"I know you do," He wrapped his an arm around her, "but I know it hasn't been easy on you and Hanabi, and I am so grateful that you understand, but the world's giving me a break and I don't plan to waste it."

"Naruto I—oh," Hinata clutched her belly, worrying Naruto.

"Hinata are you okay?"

She giggled at seeing him react to surprises just like he did when he was a boy, "Don't worry Naruto-kun it was just the baby kicking."

"Can't believe I've been working so long that I've actually missed this," He gently placed his ear to her belly.

THUM!

That little noise may as well have been a thunderclap, because it hit him that this was his child. His child. The stress, the worry, the fear, those dark clouds were blown away by that little thunderclap.

"That's out kid," he couldn't help the smile that went from ear to ear or the tears that welled in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto-kun, that's our son."

"Son…"

"Mm-hm, our son."

"…our son," he thought the little thunderclap had been something, "our son." The tears brimming in her eyes were all he needed to know that she felt the same.

"I think I just fell in love with you again," The world had given him one hell of a break.

XXXxXXX

"Even your kids are troublesome Naruto," Shikamaru said to himself. It had been during a council meeting with liaisons from Suna and Iwa. The intel he had Sai send had helped both villages to terminate the attackers before they ever reached the village and successfully capture the unit's leaders. Then Konohamaru rushed in and shouted that Hanabi's water broke and the she was being rushed to the hospital by Moegi and a few Hyuga attendants.

Now some men can be calm when told their wife has into labor. Naruto is not one of those men so his response was to jump through the window of the council chamber and run like a madman to the hospital, forgetting he knew the Hiraishin.

This had left his poor advisor, Shikamaru, to explain the situation and then excuse himself, along with councilors Kiba, Chouji, Neji, and Shino. Now Naruto's friends stood in the waiting room waiting to hear any news.

"What do you thi—crap where's Hinata!?" Kiba shouted. Before the group ran off in the same fashion of their leader Neji spoke up.

"Don't worry Hinata is out with and I've sent a messenger to inform them," let it be said that Hyuga are always prepared, "They should arrive shortly."

"Someone should probably tell Naruto," Chouji said, "or he'll jump through another window."

"I've told him already," Neji said calmly, "There shouldn't be any more excitement."

"We need a doctor my friend's going into labor!" they all looked over to see Ino helping Hinata into a wheel chair. Ino came over to them as the nurses took Hinata to a room.

"What happened?"

"We were getting lunch when a messenger came and told us that Hanabi had gone into labor," Ino said still looking a harried from getting her friend to the hospital, "and that must have been a bit too much for Hinata because she went into labor."

"So much for no excitement," Shikamaru said rubbing his temples, "I'll go tell Naruto."

"Alright now there should be no more excitement," said Chouji.

Just then Tenten rushed in with Lee on her back, "I need a medic!" This time the group rushed over to Tenten's side.

"What happened?"

Handing her teammate to the medics, Tenten sat down as one of the medics looked her over, "Ambush, they resembled the description of those rouge ninja, we took them down but Lee took a blow to the head."

"I'll go inform Shikamaru," said Neji walking down the hall.

"Well there should be no more—"

"Perhaps it's best we not tempt fate anymore Kiba," came the deep baritone of voice of Shino.

"Come one Shino," Kiba said boisterously, "What else could happen?"

"Kiba?" Everyone turned to a brown haired girl then back to their friend, who stood to greet her.

"Hey Ami," he said happily because last time he had seen her they had a fantastic night, "It's really good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" the nervousness in her voice set him a bit on her edge.

"My friend's wives went into labor I came here for support," wanting to get the awkwardness out of the way he took his usual root, the direct one, "Why are you here?"

"Well…" being of like mind to Kiba she chose direct route to, "You should be the first to know. I'm pregnant."

"…." The moment of silence felt longer than it actually was. At a loss for a response he said the only thing he could think of, "Let's not tempt fate anymore you guys."

XXXxXXX

While that was happening Naruto was rushing to Hinata's room after promising Hanabi he would be back. He took a breath to calm his nerves and stepped into Hinata's room. His job right now was to comfort his wives and be there for them. Not to have a panic attack in the middle of a hall and that was what he planned to do as he took Hinata's hand, "Hey honey you alright?"

"Yeah I—aaaammm," she began to breathe as a contraction hit. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry I'll be here," Naruto said as he created a durable clone to be by Hanabi's side, which he felt guilty for, but promised to make up for it.

"Okay just…oh god…just stay with me," She squeezed his hand tightly. Naurto didn't know how long he stood by her side waiting for the doctor, Sakura, to come in and say Hinata was ready. While he waited Naruto had pledged undying love twice, assured her that she still looked her beautiful, was shouted at twice, cursed six, and promised to not leave her side four times. In that time his clone had popped when Hanabi punched it in the throat, kunoichi births were dangerous. When he had sent another clone it had gotten an earful for not really being there.

Despite coming in second it was Hinata who went first. "Alright Hinata the baby is crowning," Sakura said scrubbed up and ready to deliver her friend's child. "I'm going to need you to push."

"Okay…okay."

"Come on push," and that was exactly what Hinata did. Sweat pouring from her brow she pushed with everything she had. She fought through the excruciating pain and kept pushing. Holding onto Naruto as he said everything he could think of though the only thing that really help was breaking the bones in his arms. There was a reason that it had to be a medical ninja that delivered the child of a kunoichi.

A hysterical living weapon in pain was bad for everyone nearby.

"Come on baby push!"

"What the fuck do you think Iiiiiaaaahh…!"

It had felt like an eternity and it was a god send when Sakura said, "One last push."

Using what little strength she had left Hinata brought her child into the world the world. Cleaning and covering the baby Sakura placed the child in Naruto's arms. "Congratulations Naruto it's a healthy baby boy."

As he looked down at his son all of his previous worries fell apart, because now he knew he was going to be the best damn father he could be for his children. Rocking the screaming child Naruto smiled down at his wife and even as exhausted as she was Hinata still smiled back holding out her arms. Gently, he placed his son in Hinata's arms and laid his forehead on hers because no words could convey how grateful he was for all she and Hanabi had given him.

Their trust. Their respect. Their loyalty. Their love and now a family.

"Naruto, Hanabi's gone into labor," said Shizune. Laying a kiss on Hinata's cheek he went to be with Hanabi, and thanking heaven for allowing him to be by Hanabi's side.

"I'm so damn lucky."

XXXxXXX

A man wearing a green bandana and armor barged into the office of his leader, "Sir it's finally happened! The jinchuriki's children have been born."

"Finally our time has come," the man seated behind the desk chuckled darkly as plans formed in his head. He was a thin man wearing simple pair of green robes, like a missionary, brown hair hanging in a low ponytail, and a pair of spectacles resting on thin nose, "Thank you Ishida for making my day."

"You're welcome, Sanzo."

**And there it is folks hope you enjoyed the read I'm trying to get the last chapter of Bang for Your Buck out but it seems a combination of writer's block and restless sleep has sapped me of the will to do much, still I'll try my best cause I really enjoy entertaining you guys with my stories.**


	8. Death to the Young

**To **Tormound: **Thanks for the review, you probably don't remember, but it did help to start some of the ideas incorporated in this story.**

**To everyone else, I know it been awhile but I had stuff in the way. Any way I'm glad I could get this out during my break and I hope that you all enjoy the read. **

**This chapter was not Beta'd not because they didn't want to but because I didn't ask. **

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Death to the Young**

In a maternity ward a man stood surrounded by his friends as he looked down on his three children. That's right, three. Naruto and Hanabi had gotten an unexpected surprise in the shape of a fraternal twin to their daughter. Today was the day that his wives could go home with their children.

"Cute kids Naruto," Naruto turned to see his cyclops of a teacher, "Never thought I'd live to see your kids."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto clapped the man on his shoulder, "I'm glad you came."

"Of course I'd be here," Kakashi said looking down on the black haired boy with whiskers on his face, "So that's your son."

"Yeah…"

"Your mother and father would be happy for you," Kakashi said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "and Jiraiya-sama would be proud that you bagged two beauties."

Naruto chuckled remembering his sensei's antics fondly, "Yeah he'd probably be asking for details."

"When a new life comes into the world we think of those that have left it."

"Where did that come from?" Naruto asked, "You sound like Sandaime-jiji."

"Well I am getting up there."

"Come on Kakashi-sensei you got a lot of time left," Naruto said as he began to head to a meeting.

"Thanks but I'm pushing the ninja life expectancy as it is," Kakashi replied as he followed Naruto, "but enough small talk, how are we going to handle this organization."

"I'll be calling a meeting between the Five Kage to crush this problem;" Naruto said seriously, "another Akatsuki won't rise, not on our watch."

The rest of the way was spent in silence, arriving at the council chambers Naruto took a seat and addressed the gathered members and liaisons, "I apologize for not being here councilors, representatives, let's get down to business."

"As I was saying to your councilors, Hokage-sama," the kumo liaison, Jei, said, "Kumo thanks you for the information, it saved many lives and Raikage-sama wishes to meet with you to discuss what action to take against this threat."

"Excuse me Jei-san," stepped in the Kiri liaison, Hachi, "but Mizukage-sama wishes to meet with Hokage-sama as our intel point's to their base of operations being located in Water Country."

"Now wait a minute the info from our interrogation pointed towards this group moving against our village in force!" said Jei.

"They probably fed you false information," countered Hachi then her turned to Naruto, "Hokage-sama—"

"The same could be said of you!" Jei barked out, "Hokage-sama we need your help, any new intel that could help us fend off this attack—"

"Don't be a fool, if our intel is right we can squash these bastards now," Hachi said.

"And if you're wrong you'll have wasted time and soldiers on a goose chase," Jei shot back, "a defensive move will ensure safety until we can—"

"Jei, Hachi thank you for delivering these messages but I will be meeting with your leaders face to face along with the Tsuchikage and Kazekage."

"Hokage-sama surely you can't expect the Five Kage to meet in these circumstances, Mizukage-sama, like the other Kage, has a duty to guard her village."

"Yes I can," the steel in Naruto's eyes showed the liaison how strongly he felt about the matter, "it was the distance between our villages that allowed the Akatsuki to happen, I want these idiots stopped, not by one village, but by five, to show everyone that we stand together."

"I-I don't believe the Mizukage will agree to that," whatever else Hachi was going to say was stopped by Shikamaru.

"The Kage's can decide that for themselves, you two are here to discuss the information that you retrieved so let's get started on that."

And so they did giving the council all the info they had gathered. Then, the council sent the liaisons away and discussed what to do with the information. After long hours of debate and discussion they decided to send the information to their spy and see what could be found out.

xxxXxxx

Naruto sighed as he popped the bones in his back, glad to be done for the day. Hinata, Hanabi, and the children had been brought home by a fawning Sakura and Moegi who cooed over the babies before taking their leave. Going upstairs he walked into the bedroom but didn't find his wives sleeping soundly, only an empty bed. Having a good idea where they might be, he headed to the children's room that he had fixed up months earlier. There he found Hinata and Hanabi sleeping soundly next to the cribs of their children. He laughed quietly to himself as he went over and looked down on his children.

Naruto and Hinata's son, Kato, slept quietly his whisker marked cheeks twitched and stirred a bit when Naruto ran a hand over his head. Feeling the soft dark hairs growing on his little head, Naruto was still amazed and what he and Hinata had created. He went over to his twins Haruhi and her brother Keiji. Haruhi hand ended up with his blond hair, and her own set of big blues, and like Kato she had whisker marks as well. Then, there was the surprise, Keiji, blond hair like his sister but his mother's pale eyes and lacking his own whisker marks.

Making clones he had them pick up his wives and calmed them when they began to stir. For now he would sit and watch over his kids, and that's what he did. For a bit he forgot about being Hokage and enjoyed being a father. Responsibility, however, doesn't like letting a man sit on his ass to long, which is why an hour after, he felt the presence of one of his ANBU in his room.

Sighing he placed his little girl down, "…Report."

"I'm sorry to bother you Lord Hokage, but a man claiming to be part of the Kiri liason's guard just collapsed at our gates, riddled with injuries."

"Then keep him locked up in a room and question him I don't see why—"

"He says he'll only speak to you Lord Hokage."

"…Alright, take me to his room."

And so, in the dead of night the Hokage left his home to perform his duty. Entering the hospital room he raised an eyebrow at the excited state of the room. Doctors and nurses ran about attempting to stabilize the patient, allowing himself a moment the Hokage addressed the nearest staff member, a nurse, "What is going on here?"

"Lord Hokage the patient was in critical condition we've been keeping him alive but he might not make."

A situation that occurred far too often in this line of work, but he had a job to do. He just wished he could shake off the feeling in his gut, the instinct that always told him something bad was coming around the corner, "I hear you wanted to speak with me."

"L-Lord Hokage the Kiri liason is-is-"

"What? He's a what?" the bad feeling in his gut grew bigger.

"An im-imposte…" the sounds of the heart monitor crying out, and the shouts of doctors trying to save the man's life was muted, the only thing Naruto heard was the last word the man uttered repeating over and over in his head.

'_Imposter.' _The early words of the Kiri liaison rushed to the front of his mind. Trying to get him to ignore the Raikage's request, the paper-thin excuse he tried to give, trying to get him to send a force to Kiri. _"Or better yet lure me there personally but for what reason cou—"_

"No!" Naruto transformed into his Kyuubi mode and searched for his family and confirmed his worst fears. At his home he sensed his ANBU guards down and in the nursery he felt Hinata and Hanabi were unconscious and only two of his children. In a flash he disappeared from the room and flashed into the nursery. "Hinata! Hanabi!" Naruto ran to his wives relief rushing through him when the both opened their eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" both women cried out clutching onto him but they quickly remembered something more important, "The children!" both women ran to their children. Hanabi wept happily as she held her twins to her chest happily but Hinata screamed. "Naruto they took Kato!"

"I know I'm looking for him now," Naruto reached out and found a babies chakra signature, and then another, and then another, and then another. "What the hell!" There was something wrong, some of the chakra signatures were different, but hundreds of them felt the same each one giving off negative emotions and not a one felt like his sons. "They're hiding Minato from me."

"Kato! They took him!" Hinata wept holding onto Naruto. "Please get my baby back!"

"I will Hinata," without a second thought Naruto teleported to the nearest chakra signature.

Hanabi moved to one of the unconscious ANBU and kicked him awake. "If the ANBU haven't sealed the village, and I don't see every damn shinobi and kunoichi, out there looking for these bastards in the next five minutes, I'm chopping of your manhood!"

"Hai!"

Hanabi knelt next to her sister, "Hinata I'm sorry, but Naruto will bring him back, then these bastards are going to pay."

"No I'm going out there!"

An ANBU stood in front Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but you're still recovering from childbirth. As you medic I can't allow you to go out there." Hinata slumped to the ground beginning to sob, as Hanabi came to her side.

xxxXxxx

A grey-cloaked figure ran through the streets a small bundle held carefully in his arms. Sweat dripped along his forehead as he turned another corner remembering the plan. Just as he was about to duck into an alley a bright light flashed in front of his eyes. Pain blossomed in his face and he fell back, the bundle in his arms taken from him. Naruto lifted up the blanket and saw the chubby face of a brown haired baby.

"Not what you expected?" Naruto looked down at the man wiping from his mouth, "Well we got one more surprise." Naruto felt a chakra spike coming from the baby, and he pulled the blanket further down to reveal a piece of paper, "Surprise."

The blast ripped through the calm of the night, the flash briefly coloring the street red. Citizen looked through their windows, the brave ones running out to see what was going on. When a ball of fire landed in front of the smoke everyone stepped back, until it they saw the man inside, "All civilians, back to your homes." Naruto tossed the would-be kidnapper onto the ground and check the baby over for any scrapes and bruises. "Hey it alright, it okay," Naruto said rocking the baby gently.

"Naruto!" a trio of familiar faces landed in front of him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji good you're here," Naruto said as he handed the baby to Shikamaru, and held up a gray cloak, "Kiba I need you to run a message, anyone wearing these cloaks is to be arrested, they're also holding infants hostage, tell everyone to look for an exploding tag on the child's body."

"I'm on it!" Kiba said and took off.

"Neji I need you to get every Hyuuga on a squad searching for these bastards."

"Hai."

"Shikamaru, go tell Sakura to get the hospital ready they're about to have a lot of new patients," Naruto said creating a hundreds of clones, "and then I need you to take a squad of ANBU secure and detain the liaisons from Kiri and Kumo. I'm not taking any chances."

"On it," Shikamaru replied struggling to hold the fussy baby, while Naruto took off, "Great."

xxxXxxx

They flew across the rooftops like sparks splashing on the ground, every so often they would burst into blooms of red and orange. The cries rose steadily over the village, as child after child was brought to the hospital. Every ninja in the village was out scouring for their leader's child and securing the village. Naruto cursed as he saved another child from an explosion, doing his best to not kill the woman lying at his feet, "How many children did you take?"

"Hokage-sama," Naruto turned to the chunin who landed before him, "the northeast quadrant of the village has been secured, and Haruno-sempai sends word that hospital is handling the new patients fine, but she'll need some of the field medics to come in soon. I-I'm also sorry but there had been no reported sighting of your child."

"Take this child to the hospital," Naruto ordered handing off the small bundle, "and tell Sakura-chan to take as many medics as she needs."

"Hai," the chunin replied giving a quick salute before taking off.

Naruto closed his eyes spreading his awareness across the village, "Good, only a few more left." He sped off toward the next chakra signature, trying to keep a handle on his anger.

"**You're starting to lose your head," **came the rumbling voice in his head, **"Calm down."**

"I'm trying."

xxxXxxx

Iro raced towards the gates, conviction burning in his eyes, this was a man that would not be stopped. His esteemed master had personally handed him the mission to capture the Hokage's child. He would not fail, he could not fail, "Master, wait for me, I will-"

Face met foot, and Iro was driven into the ground, with the child flying into the air. Fortunately, the baby didn't fall long because a pair of strong hands caught and cradled him gently. Naruto ripped the repulsive seal off and ground his heel into Iro's face, "You, are just gonna keep eating my boot." Naruto held his boy close, not able to stop the tears that fell from his eyes and the shaky breaths from the overwhelming relief flowing through his body. The sound of chuckling drew Naruto's attention to Iro, so he removed his foot, "Did I miss something?"

"As a matter of fact you did," Iro replied pulling an empty syringe out of his pocket, "Question is; how much is it going to cost you?"

Naruto's eyes widened, all the air left his lungs, as he saw the color slowly draining from his son's face, "Kato…no…"

xxxXxxx

"Hinata!" Hanabi cried out as her sister fell to her knees, "Hinata what's wrong!?"

"I don't know, but" Hinata held her hand to her chest, it hurt so much like someone was driving a knife into it, "I don't know."

xxxXxxx

**TBC…**


	9. Fallout

**Thanks for all the reviews it really moved me to finish this chapter as quickly as I could. **

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto that belongs to the original author. I just do this for fun and no profit.**

**This chapter was not Beta'd not because they didn't want to but because I didn't ask. **

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Fallout  
><strong>

_Beep…Beep…_

The memories of how she came to be here wormed their way to the front of her mind. That awful pain in her chest had dragged her to the hospital. The ANBU guarding the doors had tried to send her home, but one look from her told them what would happen if they didn't move. Then it was the nurses who tried to sit her down, and convince her to wait for her husband. Any other day her response would have been gentle.

_Beep…Beep…_

The ANBU had to pry her fingers from a nurse's neck, and when the situation was under control, Hinata was taken to her husband. The moment her eyes met her husband's the pain in her chest grew deeper, "Where…Where is he?"

_Beep…Beep…_

Just like everyone else he had tried to placate her, to tell her everything was alright, to lie to her. "Where is he?"

_Beep…Beep…_

He took her hand and guided her into a private room, where she was finally reunited with her son, "Kato-kun."

_Beep…Beep…_

Every piece of equipment, and the drugs being pumped into him, told the doctor in her how desperately the patient was clinging to life. All the mother saw through her tears was her poor son. Frail and small, a mess of wires and machines, a sick mockery of her happy baby boy. "No," She fell to her knees, tears running down her face, and struggling to breathe through choked sobs.

_Beep…Beep…_

"Hinata!" Naruto rushed to her side, and trying to comfort her, "It alright he's-"

"No! No!" Hinata cried out slapping his arms away. He tried again but she shoved him away, "No…"

_Beep…Beep…_

"Hinata, please," Naruto begged as tears began to well in his eyes, trying again "I'm sorry."

"No."

_Beep…Beep…_

xxxXxxx

"How long has she been in there," Sakura asked sitting down next to Naruto. She took a look at the clock and sighed when she saw it was about two in the morning. She had a long shift ahead of her, but her employees had been kind enough to cover for her.

"She hasn't left," Naruto replied and Sakura frowned as she took in his appearance. Messy clothes, disheveled hair, and bags under his eyes that she was sure matched her own. Saying that he was a complete shit heap would be putting it lightly, "I don't know what to do."

"Where are the kids and Hanabi-chan?"

"At home, she needs her rest and I didn't want them in here all night."

"That's good…it could've been worse," Sakura pointed out, "If you hadn't gotten him to me when you did."

"Be honest with me; is going to be alright after this?"

Sakura sighed, she always hated this part, more now than ever, "He'll live, but there might be some problems when he's older."

"Like what?"

"The poison attacked his nervous system, nearly caused his heart to fail. I was able to stop the poison but not all the damage."

"Meaning?"

"He may have problems moving when he gets older."

"How bad?"

"He might be able to move his pinkie toe, or he might not be able to move his arm. It's too early to tell," Sakura said, but tried to lighten the mood. "But he's alive and that's one thing to be thankful for."

"Sorry that I can't see it like that," Naruto said, "because from where I'm standing I got the shit-covered, short-end of the stick."

She could tell this was going nowhere, "Any idea of what we're going to do with all those kids?"

"The icing on the cake," Naruto said with a bitter chuckle. He leaned back and rested his head against the wall, "Who knows where these lunatics got so many kids, and how many of them are from Konoha. I've got Shikamaru out right now trying to find out if anyone else's child was taken," his head was starting to hurt, "and Ino has, who knows how many, interrogations going on. I'm just waiting for their reports."

"My patients aren't any better off, some of them have signs of malnourishment, others have got some untreated injuries," Sakura said, sick to her stomach about the whole thing, "Those poor kids."

"Hopefully we can find their homes and send them back," as cold as it sounded Naruto hoped they could send them homes quickly. There were only so many orphanages in the village, and only so much financial support he could give them. Both turned their attention to the people walking down the hall.

"Naruto we got what we could from the kidnappers," Shikamaru said.

"So, what do we have?" Naruto asked.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Shikamaru."

The lazy Nara sighed and he motioned for Ino to start, "Like we thought, these people are members of the group we've been dealing with. What we didn't know is that most of them are militia."

"You mean civilians?" Naruto asked.

"Civilians with some training, and that's just the tip of the iceberg" Ino added, "We've got most of the parents of the kids we saved tonight locked in our cells."

Naruto sat there shocked, and silent, but Sakura was outraged, "Who could do that to their own child?!"

"Still not the whole picture," Ino said handing Naruto two files, "That first is the names and intel of those who seem to have under gone some intense, and I mean intense, brainwashing and, or torture."

"Well, that short stick just got some puke on it," Naruto said.

Seeing their confused looks Sakura spoke up, "Don't ask, just keep going."

"That second one right there, you're really not going to like that one," Ino explained, "It's a list of all the prisoners that died."

"What?" Naruto asked through grit teeth, "I'm sure I gave explicit, and clear, orders to keep them alive."

"We didn't kill them, Hokage-sama," Ino replied, pointedly using his title, "They killed themselves."

He was all out surprise, so he just asked, "How?"

"Most of them were cyanide pills, and we put a stop to that fairly quickly with a genjustu."

"Good."

"But…"

"But?" Naruto asked motioning for her to continue.

"Once we took their cyanide pills some of the more unstable ones bit off their tongues," seeing the damn near murderous look in his eyes, Ino rushed the rest out, "We put a stop to that to and their suicide attempts, no more trouble."

"Alright," Naruto sighed pointing to his Jonin commander, "Shikamaru, your turn."

xxxXxxx

"So, Captain Jaku, has the plan unfolded as I predicted?"

"Yes, Sanzo-sama, no doubt the Hokage has realized the purpose of our attack," Captain Jaku reported. He was a mountain of man, covered head to toe in plate armor an axe and mace strapped to his waist. On his chest he bore the symbol of his cause three black concentric circles with a white X over them.

"Are preparations complete, Ishida-kun?"

"Yes Sanzo-sama everything is in place," Ishida answered, grinning like a madman; the opportunity to fight these shinobi, and take his vengeance were close at hand. He could hardly contain his excitement over what was to come and had to clasp his sword tightly to calm down, "Soichiro is itching to taste the blood of a shinobi."

"Easy Ishida-kun, we can't afford to be rash, not so close to the end."

"Of course, Sanzo-sama."

"Prepare yourselves men," Sanzo said rising to his feet, "For a new world."

xxxXxxx

"That's the long and short of it," Shikamaru said.

"So this whole operation was just to grab my attention," Naruto said, gripping the armrest tightly to keep himself steady.

"Kato-kun was the only Konoha child taken tonight; factor in how easily we were able to obtain their location in Water Country from brainwashed followers, and that's the only conclusion we can draw," Shikamaru replied.

"Alright," Naruto said standing up, "Send a message to Mei-dono; inform her we're bringing the three battalions to the island where the base is located."

"T-Three?" Shikamaru asked, "That's sixty percent of our forces."

"And also tell her that we're razing the entire place," Naruto said flipping through the folders casually, "We'll work out some sort of agreement to compensate her for the lost resources and land."

"Naruto-kun, you can't be serious," Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shrugged her hand off, "The hell I can't! These bastards are going to burn; you can go see to your duties or you can be taken to jail cell, Haruno-san."

"Who do you think you talking to, Baka!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm talking to the former Chief of Medicine if she doesn't follow her orders," Naruto said turning his glare on her.

"Naruto you need to calm down," Shikamaru said stepping between them, "You're not thinking rationally, alright. I understand that-"

"You don't understand a goddamn thing!" Naruto shouted pinning Shikamaru against the wall, "is that your wife in there? Is your son fighting for his life in there?!...Answer me!"

"No."

"Then shut the hell up and ready the troops, or I'll find someone who will," Naruto spat and shoved Shikamaru away.

"I'm not going to do that Naruto," Shikamaru said placing his hand in the seal for his **Shadow Possession Justu**, "going on this campaign for revenge could be exactly what the enemy wants."

Naruto's eyes turned red as he pulled out a kunai, "Shikamaru you-"

"Naruto-kun," all eyes turned to Hinata. The poor woman was a bigger wreck than her husband, her eyes red from crying. "Stop."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Hinata-chan I'm sorry. I tried to protect him, please forgive me."

Hinata rested her head on his chest, "It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun, I know you did everything you could." She wrapped her own arms around him, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but you have to listen to Shikamaru-kun."

"But I have to do this."

"I understand, but this isn't you, you would never seek revenge," Hinata stared up into his eyes, "Please, I almost lost my son today, I don't want to lose my husband."

"…Okay, I'm sorry." Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Sorry about that Shikamaru, you to Sakura."

"It's fine Baka," Sakura replied, glad to see him back.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, don't know where we would be without you," Shikamaru said, "Naruto, stay here with her and your kid. I'll gather everyone and start drawing up plans."

"Thank you Shika-kun," Hinata said and took her husband by the hand, and took him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm glad that's over," Ino said, "and that Hinata-chan got through that thick head of his."

Shikamaru shook his head and walked away, the night wasn't over for him. Sakura's thoughts ran along a similar line as she got up to start her shift, but couldn't fight the loud yawn that flew out of her, "I really want to sleep."

"Come on Forehead," Ino said taking Sakura's arm, "Let's get some coffee in you, then I'll lend you a hand around here."

"Thanks Pig," Sakura said before letting out another yawn, "I just hope those two will be alright."

"They will, they have each other."

xxxXxxx

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, resting her head on his shoulder as they both watched over their son, "I know you're going to stop whoever did this, and when you do I want them brought to me."

xxxXxxx

**TBC…**


	10. Regrouping

**It's late but I got school junk to deal with. God I wish I got paid for telling stories…**

**Anyway enjoy the free entertainment, because I like telling stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto that belongs to the original author. I just do this for fun and no profit.**

**This chapter was not Beta'd not because they didn't want to but because I didn't ask. **

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Regrouping**

"How are the twins?"

"They're fine," Hanabi replied caressing Keiji's hair, "How is Hinata?"

"She's fine," Naruto answered, "but she won't be coming home for a while." His body fell into the bed, and he only bothered to take off his robes. The night had succeeded in draining away his legendary vitality; and as light began to peek through the windows he wondered if the sun wanted what was left. When he blocked out the sun the bed declared war on him, and no amount of readjusting or repositioning won him the rest her so desperately wanted. At last, he tossed the white blanket to the floor got out of bed, and marched to the window overlooking his village. The light that kept him up now shined upon the battleground of bitter defeat, "How are the kids?"

"You already asked."

"…"

"It wasn't your fault."

"…But it was. That psychopath was after me, he wanted to hurt me, and he won," his failure, finally too much to bear, brought him to his knees and shameful tears ran down his eyes. In this moment he was not the Hokage who fought to protect his village, he was a father, a father whose heart ached so deeply for his son that ripping it out would have been a mercy. And as he wallowed mercy did come, not from the depths of morbid self-flagellation, but from another heart full of caring, adoration, and love. Her hands gently held his head to her beast, stroking his hair, as she covered him with soothing words of reassurance.

When we're comforted by lovers we drink deep an elixir that puts our mind at ease, that mends our heart, that lulls our body into delicious languor. In Hanabi's arms Naruto finally found the reprieve he'd been longing for and soon after his eyes closed. Still cradling him Hanabi brought them both down to the floor, and there she stayed; and there she protected him from all the turmoil tearing at his soul.

xxxXxxx

"Alright, we have to assume that any runners sent to Kirigakure are going to be intercepted. If that's going on, we also need to take into account that the Mizukage might be fighting them right now, although I can't imagine how we haven't caught wind of that. Well divide our forces into two when we set sail," Shikamaru pointed to an island east of Kirigakure, "One force will head here and scout the island our prisoners identified as their HQ, and only scout, the other force will come from the south to Kiri and provide support if necessary, hopefully it isn't."

Shikamaru lit a smoke and took a calming drag before continuing, "From Kiri we'll stage our main attack, while our second force will serve as a pincer and clean up, to make sure none of them escape." Shikamaru pointed to Kiba, "Send messages to the other Kage for reinforcements, I don't want to take any chances."

"I'll get the runners ready," Kiba replied taking off.

"Good. Tenten is Lee awake yet?"

"Hai," Tenten answered.

"You and he will be presenting all the information you have on the enemies that ambushed you."

"Understood," Tenten saluted and headed to the hospital.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Shikamaru muttered. He really hated going in blind like this, as a shinobi he was used to it, but if the enemy was brazen enough to make an attack on one of the Five then they had to have something up their sleeve.

xxxXxxx

The click of the door startled Hinata from her nap, and she leapt from her chair to see Sakura standing there, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to wake you."

Hinata relaxed and sat back down, her eyes turning to the heart wrenching sight of her son, "its fine Sakura-chan."

Sakura placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "Kato-chan is going to be fine, I'll make sure of it."

Then Sakura went about her duties checking the monitors, looking for any irregularities, checking his chart, and running a diagnostic jutsu on him. "Everything checks out fine, he just needs to rest and recover," then she turned her critical eyes onto Hinata, the woman was a mess, her greasy hair stuck out at all angles, and the bags under her eyes almost gave the gentle woman a frightening appearance, "Speaking of rest, when was the last time you left this room?"

"Not since I calmed Naruto-kun down."

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "Hinata-chan as a doctor I think you'd know better, come on," she pulled Hinata out of the chair, "let's get some food in you."

"But I can't leave Kato-kun."

Sakura sighed again, "ANBU."

A woman dropped wearing a dog mask down from the ceiling, "Sakura-sama."

"What are you thinking allowing her to carry on like this," Hinata kept quiet as Sakura berated the ANBU, "Now you watch over Kato, if anything happens we'll be at the restaurant right outside the hospital, understood?'

"H-Hai Sakura-sama."

"Come on Hinata-chan," Sakura said.

"B-But."

"No buts," Sakura admonished taking hold of her hand again, "I don't need Naruto-baka giving himself a heart attack because you passed out."

xxxXxxx

Sakura thanked the waiter as he placed their orders down. She had to stifle a laugh as Hinata dug right in, foregoing her usual manners, "I knew you were hungry."

Hinata blushed and slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth, "S-Sorry."

"Don't be, eat however you like," After those words both friends ate their meals in comfortable science.

When Hinata finally put down her fork she realized something she hadn't before. "Sakura-chan, I haven't properly thanked you," she tightly clasped her friend's hand, "so thank you, for saving my son. I couldn't even imagine m-my life with-without him." Hinata took a deep breath trying to stop another round of sobs.

Sakura placed her hand over Hinata's, "After everything you and Naruto have done for me I couldn't do anything less than save Kato-chan," here Sakura's eyes turned away guiltily, "All thing considered I though you would be mad."

"What do you mean?"

"The damage done to Kato's nervous system, you know as well as I do what kind of long lasting effects that can have," Sakura explained quizzically, "didn't Naruto tell you?"

"N-No," Hinata's fingers gently slipped from Sakura's and fell into her lap, "he must've been trying to protect me."

"Hi-Hinata I'm sorry I didn't I—" Sakura's apology died in her throat when Hinata brought up her hand.

"Its fine," Hinata rose from her seat, "thank you Sakura-chan, I have to get back to Kato-kun." Hinata headed back to the hospital and Sakura couldn't help but hang her head when she heard the sniffles escape from Hinata.

xxxXxxx

Shikamaru knocked on the door from a third time annoyed that his leader, who had been so bloodthirsty yesterday, was taking his sweet time, "Wish I could sleep all day."

"You already do," Naruto answered pulling on his flak jacket.

Naruto's surprise appearance startled the lazy Nara, he managed to hide it, but he realized that he really needed a nap, "Good, you're back to your witty self," Shikamaru drawled as he made a very loud and very obvious yawn.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping you up," Naruto replied, "but the quicker you get on with it, the quicker I can you can go take a nap."

"I've started to gather forces for the assault, made a basic plan attack, we'll work out the specifics later, I've done damage control but right now the people need to hear from their Hokage," Shikamaru finished with another very loud and very obvious yawn.

"Thanks Shikamaru I'll take it from here," Naruto said patting his friend heartily.

"No (YAWN) problem," Shikamaru replied.

"I got it, I got it go get some sleep, I won't wake you unless I need you."

"Then don't need me for about twelve hours," with that Shikamaru too his leave, and Hanabi mader her entrance.

She took a moment to stand by Naruto and take his arm in hers, and Naruto took a moment to gaze upon the village once more, "It wasn't you fault."

"I know," Naruto cupped her cheek and gave her a grateful smile, "but I'm going to fix it."

**xxxXxxx**

**Alright this was a short one, mostly as celebration for the end of mid-terms, but things are gearing up. Also I'm working one a new project that I'm hoping to have out by the end of this month, sorry but I'm keeping the details close to my vest. **


	11. Assault

**Haven't done one of these in a while, sorry to make you fan wait. Also this chapter has not been looked at by either of my betas. Enjoy and as usual read and review. **

**Deal with the Hyuuga Clan: Assault**

"How could you not tell me?!" Hinata screamed.

"You had just stopped crying, I didn't want to make it worse," Naruto replied. Hinata had come home and dragged Naruto into his private study, and immediately tore into him for not telling her about Kato's situation.

"I'm his mother, I deserved to know," Hinata shot back.

Naruto sighed and replied, "You're right. I…I just didn't want you to push me away again." Naruto hung his head, it seemed that all he could was the hurt the people cared about.

Hinata felt the anger slowly drain out of her, as she realized what this was all about. No matter how strong Naruto's heart was, it was still the easiest part of him to hurt. She strode over to Naruto and gently placed her hands on his cheeks, "Naruto," she lifted his head to meet her gaze, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto tightly wrapped his arms around Hinata, grateful once more to have married the kindest soul in the world. The two just stayed there, in one another's arms, basking in the comfort they found in each other. Then, slowly, both of them began to laugh as their embrace ended. The stress seemed to have just dissolved for the both of them, and now both could seem to do nothing but laugh with one another.

Naruto sighed and kissed Hinata's forehead, "We'll get through this, together."

"Together," Hinata replied, kissing him.

"I wish I could stay with you a bit longer, but I've got to help with the plans for the attack," Naruto said, "Get something to eat, and maybe a shower."

Hinata would have been insulted, if she couldn't literally feel the dirt on her skin, "I will."

"Good."

xxxXxxx

"I can't believe this," Naruto muttered to Shikamaru. They were in the commander's tent waiting for the scouting teams report.

"Stop complaining," Shikamaru said. If anyone should be complaining it should be him. A week, that's how long it took to wait for the runners to return. Then he had to oversee the gathering of supplies, make sure Lee calmed down enough to debrief the forces on the combat ability of the enemy, and help Naruto prepare a report for the other Kage. He really needed to find a replacement soon. Now he and Shikamaru were waiting on the northernmost island of Kiri's territory, while Kakashi had taken the other half of his forces straight to Kirigakure.

Once Kakashi made sure everything was safe and secure there he'd ask Mei for reinforcements that knew this island the best.

"I should be out there with the scouting party," Naruto grumbled.

"If I was an idiot you would be," Shikamaru said, "Just because you know where a landmine is doesn't mean it can't hurt you."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "We know they set a trap, but they've got nothing to force it into us. I bet they heard your reputation and realized that if they pushed the right buttons you'd charge in like a rookie without a plan. Good thing your wife can keep you on a leash, or you'd of fallen for this hook, line, and sinker."

"You're never going to let me forget that one are you?"

Shikamaru grinned and said, "Not a chance."

"You can't imagine how many nights I'm going to be spending on the couch for pulling rank and forcing him Hinata and Hanabi to stay to home," Naruto said. "Speaking of leashes, what's the word from Temari and Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Good," Shikamaru replied, "they faced the same hit-and-run attacks that everyone else did, but there's a reason Suna and Wind Country haven't been conquered, despite their size. Surprisingly, they'll be the ones sparing the most reinforcements."

"Great," Naruto said, "Hopefully, you were wrong about Kiri's situation."

"Fingers crossed," Shikamaru replied.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto and Shikamaru looked up as the scout team leader let himself in.

"Wolf, was your team's mission a success?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, sir," Wolf replied, "they didn't even know we were watching."

"Then report," Naruto ordered.

"There base is right where the intel said it would be," Wolf began as he unfurled a detail map of the fort on the desk, "It's a fortress on the northwestern cliffs of the island. They've got two-hundred foot cliff drops on all sides except in front of their only entrance which faces southeast, and they've cut down the trees a hundred and fifty feet in that direction. They've got archers, ballista, and kunai launchers all over that wall."

"Kunai launchers, are you sure?"

"We counted fifteen, sir, probably bought off the black market in Snow Country. We thought the cliff sides could be another means of approach but we spotted large cauldrons on those walls. They also have cannons pointing out to sea."

"Great, it's either oil, that'll cause our forces slip off the wall and fall into the water, or boiling oil, that'll turn our troops into fried chicken," Shikamaru said. "Then there are those cannons. If they could afford those kunai launchers, then I'm betting those guns are ship sinkers."

"Anything else?" Naruto asked, "Were you able to get inside?"

"The hundred-fifty foot clearing made that a bit tricky, but two of my team, Jiro of Konoha and Tee of Kumo, knew the **Camouflage Justu**. Unfortunately, they enemy seems to have a barrier expert with them; it's a good the thing we had Tee with us. Her expertise in seals prevented them from tripping the alarm."

"So, a no go on the infiltration?" Shikamaru asked.

"Didn't say that, sir, just thought it was a noteworthy moment given how hard Hokage-sama has been working to keep the Big Five united," Wolf replied. "One of the other scouts, Shirotsuchi of Iwa, managed to use the **Earth River Swim** to sneak in."

"Interesting," Shikamaru said, "Go on."

"Well, Shirotsuchi, has a kekkei genkai that gives him control over magnetism, when he came back he reported that he sensed mines in the ground; both on the surface and underground at various distances. Without his kekkei genkei he might have hit one."

"Their leader really did his homework," Shikamaru said.

"Despite the traps, Shirotsuchi, did manage to give us a look inside," Wolf said and pointed to the northeastern side of the fort, "The barracks are located here and behind them are the prison cells; right next to them on the northern corner is the armory. Next to those is a nice and large important looking building."

"The leader's home?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'd bet a month's wages on it, sir," Wolf replied. "Shirotsuchi couldn't find a store house, so we assume the food is in that same main building. Also, he noted that there was some sort of pentagram in the main courtyard."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, things were starting to come together.

"I know that troublesome," Naruto replied, "what have you got?"

"Just a hunch," Shikamaru replied, before sighing and saying, "I knew they'd really dig in, but this guy really covered his bases. Not to mention that most of our enemies are probably tortured and brainwashed civilians. We can lose a lot of people on this operation."

"Are you getting cold feet, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't say that," Shikamaru replied, "We're shinobi, getting into where we're not wanted is our job."

Naruto smirked and leaned on the table, "So what's the plan?"

"First, we have to wait for Kakashi and Kiri."

xxxXxxx

"Looks like we're late to the party," Kakashi said to Sakura. Their forces had just arrived on Kiri's doorstep and it looked like Kiri had just finished cleaning up. Bodies had been lined up outside and there were broken siege weapons outside the walls.

"Identify yourselves!" Kakashi and Sakura looked up to see the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, standing on top of the wall, "Or we will open fire!"

"Mizukage-sama, I'm Jonin Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Hatake Kakashi, we've come to provide help," Kakashi shouted.

Mei leapt off the wall and approached Kakashi and his army, "A bit late, don't you think?"

"We apologize for our timing, Mizukage-sama," Kakashi replied, but flashed her his trademark eye smile and added, "but I think we can make it up. Sakura-chan."

"Hai," Sakura said, "Medic Core, Supply Troops, you're up!" In a flash fifty men and women in medical uniforms lined up behind Sakura. Behind them came twenty carts loaded with medical supplies and food. "Where do you need us, Mizukage-sama?"

Mei blinked owlishly and replied, "It was only a three week siege."

"Sorry, Mizukage-sama," Kakashi said, "Our Hokage doesn't know the meaning of overboard."

"Well, it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Mei replied and turned to Sakura, "Sakura, was it?"

"Yes, ma'am," as soon as those word left her mouth the temperature around them skyrocketed.

"Ma'am?" Mei asked as her twitched violently.

"_Oh, boy," _Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"I-I didn't, I mean uhh…what I meant to say was…" Sakura sputtered for a response.

It was painful watching his former student try to dig herself out of this hole. "Forgive my friend, Mizukage-sama, she hit her pretty hard on the way over here. We're sure she has a concussion."

"Yes, I have a concussion," Sakura agreed quickly.

The temperature came down, and Mei looked sympathetically at Sakura, "Oh, you poor dear."

Kakashi sighed and ordered Sakura to oversee the medical teams and to stay as far away from Mei as possible. Then he turned to Mei, "Who would you like to put in charge of food distribution?"

"I have the perfect man in mind," Mei replied. "One of my scouts reported seeing a large force amassing on the northern island. What's that about?"

"We found the terrorist headquarters and the allied forces are preparing for the assault. Our mission here was twofold; provide reinforcements and supplies, and ask if you could spare any ships and men. Kiri's knowledge and naval might would be a great asset," Kakashi explained.

"You can count on it," Mei replied, "No one attacks Kiri, and walks away with their life. You'll get you men and fifteen of my best ships."

"Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

xxxXxxx

By the next morning all the preparations for the assault were ready. Shikamaru had split the army in two; one half was waiting in the woods, the other was waiting on the cliff side, and both would make their move once the signal was given. The ships were waiting to move into firing range to keep everyone in the fortress subdued. All that remained was to brief the team that would carry out the most crucial role in Shikamaru's plan.

"Shirotsuchi, Kazu, and Ro of Iwa you're the lynchpin of plan, so listen up," Shikamaru said, "You two possess the same kekkei genkei as Shirotsuchi, so all three of you can sneak into the fortress undetected. Once you're inside your priority is on those weapons guarding the entrance, and the cauldrons."

"What kind of security can we expect?"

"Heavy and you'll only use lethal force if necessary," Naruto said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"From our intel we learned that a majority of enemies are kidnapped civilians that have been brainwashed into servitude. We don't was this operation to turn into a political mess that turns us into murderers," Shikamaru explained. "Once you're done, you'll shoot off a flare to signal the attack, understood?"

"Understood," all three answered.

"Then move out," Naruto said and all three did just that.

"Come on," Shikamaru said, "let's go join the force in the woods."

xxxXxxx

It had been had forty-five minutes since the Iwa trio had been sent off, forty-five minutes of silence, and then the bright red flare burned through the sky.

"That's the signal," Shikamaru said, "Earth Jutsu Team, give us some cover." A large group flew out of the tree line their hands flying through seals.

In great roar they all called out, "**Doton: Earth Wall Justu!**" Giant walls of rock erupted from the ground creating a barrier that nearly stretched to the walls of the fortress.

"Charge!" Naruto's cry carried out across the field and soon the army came out of the tree's like any angry swarm. The alarms inside the fort were howling like made and arrows flew from the wall, while everyone else on the wall was trying to get the heavy weapons to fire.

The troops on the cliff were running up the walls like rats after a meal. The men and women the wall, hearing the cry of the alarm, immediately took notice of the shinobi on their walls and desperately tried to tip over the cauldron of oil. Fortunately, the infiltration team had managed to jam the cauldrons in place, and with no trap in their way the ninja climbed right over the wall and began subduing everyone.

Kiba put a microphone to his lips and said, "Everyone down on the ground with your hands on your head, and you won't be harmed. If you resist, you will be taken down by force. Do not attempt to escape, we have ships and men at all exits."

It was obvious to everyone that the shinobi army was quickly pushing back the attack, and gaining control over the fort. Kiba sighed as it looked like everything was going smoothly, then a scream went out over the crowd. He looked into the court yard to see two men dispatching his men with ease.

One was giant man in plate armor, swinging a heavy mace in one hand and a giant axe in the other. He was breaking and cleaving men and women with ease. On the other side of the courtyard was a smaller man in green, who laughed as he beheaded a man.

"Shit," Kiba muttered and used his mike, "All units back off the giant and the man in green, we'll need a plan to take them down."

"You ninja shall die by hand!" Jaku roared as he buried his mace in the ground with such force that he caused it to rumble.

"Is this the best you can do? Pathetic," Ishida said as he kicked away a Kumo kunoichi. Readying for another attack he realized that everyone had back off.

"Projectile justu only," Kiba said, "It'll be an easy kill." Before Kiba could give the order to fire, two blurs crashed into both men and threw them into the center of the courtyard.

"So, I take it one of you is the big boss around here?" both men looked up to see Naruto standing there with his arms crossed, "I'd really like to have a word with you." As Naruto looked around he felt that the assault seemed to only last minutes. Most of the civilians had been subdued easily thanks to Lee's information, and the prisoners were being freed. All that was left was to take care of these two.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but those men aren't in charge here," Naruto stared at the men who had just walked out of the main building, "I am. You may call me, Sanzo."

"Well, then I guess you're the guy that I'm going to plant headfirst into the ground," Naruto replied.

"I don't think so," Sanzo replied and snapped his fingers. The pentagram Naruto was standing in lit up like a star. Ropes of light wrapped themselves around Naruto and pulled him down to the ground, "I knew someone like you would run right in here, looking for justice."

"What is this?" Naruto growled as he pushed against the light.

"I suppose you should know," Sanzo said he walked into the pentagram himself. The ropes of light wrapped themselves around him pushing him into the air above Naruto, "Since I was a boy I had the power to manipulate the people around me. At first it was only through suggestion, but as I grew I learned to twist people's minds to will. However, I have my limits, but with the Kyuubi inside you I could expand my influence across the Elemental Nations."

"You wouldn't be able to control its chakra," Naruto spat.

"Of course not, that's why I have this," Sanzo replied and pulled out a diamond, "Your first Hokage wasn't the only one who created jewels that gave him influence over the Bijuu. This diamond will be the leash I wrap around that demon's neck."

"You're not going to get away this," Naruto said as he put everything he had into breaking his bonds.

"I already have. Now, I will be taking the Kyuubi," Sanzo said. The pentagram grew brighter and exploded with amazing force, tossing Sanzo's henchmen out of it. "Finally, the power is mine."

Naruto's chakra was ripped out of his body, all of it being dragged into Sanzo's diamond. The mad man laughed as he felt the power filling his gem, everything he had been planning and working for was finally going to bear fruit.

"I will be a god amongst men!"

Everyone looked on in shock, panic welling up inside of them.

Until one voice said, "I wouldn't count on that." All eyes turned to the man who spoke as he stepped forward and lit a cigarette.

"Who are you, plebian?"

"Shikamaru Nara, and I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," Shikamaru replied and stepped aside to reveal surprising sight, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I think you've met."

"What?" Sanzo looked down at the Naruto he had trapped, "He can't be a clone. This amount of chakra is enormous!"

"Well, you're right about the chakra," Shikamaru replied, then he paused to blow out a cloud of smoke, "It was a decent plan, after all on any day of the week you can usually count on Naruto to use his heart before his head. Your plan would've worked too, if it hadn't been for one woman."

Sanzo was beginning to feel funny, looking down he saw his feet begin to change shape, "What's happening?"

"Like I said, you're right about the chakra," Shikamaru said. "When I found out your little seal, I began to realize what you might be planning. With that in mind I told our fearless leader here to make a clone and fill it with Nature Chakra."

"Nature Chakra?" Sanzo asked as his skin began to turn red.

"Yeah, it's a powerful type of chakra that takes special training to use," Shikamaru explained, and then he took another drag from his cigarette. He just stared as Sanzo shrunk more and more, wart popping out here and there on his body. Letting the smoke in his chest out he continued, "Now, if you don't have this special training, something interesting happens."

Sanzo began to scream but all that came out was, "RIBBIT."

"You turn into a toad," Shikamaru said and before him was a human sized toad, "and then…"

Toad Sanzo tried to hop away, but before he could get two feet he dropped to ground. Looking at his body, he croaked madly as he saw stone beginning to cover his body.

"You turn to stone." Everyone watched as the stone slowly covered Sanzo's body, until all that remained was a stone statue of a toad.

"To bad for you," Shikamaru said as he dropped his cigarette and ground it out. Then he turned to Naruto and said, "Now do you understand why it's good to have a plan?"

"Yes," Naruto said and gulped as he stared at the stature. Watching Shikamaru gather all the commanders, Naruto muttered, "Really happy I hired him."

xxxXxxx

**The end is near folks. **

**Also, always bet on Nara.**


End file.
